Cold Rivalry
by WickedgreenPhantom
Summary: Elsa Blanchard is Daddy's perfect little girl,all work& no play. Groomed to take over as CEO of the family's million dollar Ice cream store empire. Jack Frost is the fun-loving nephew being raised by his Uncle, the CEO of the Blanchard family's biggest rivals. What happens when Jack manages to steal Elsa's heart?. Can there be a happy ending or will old rivalries get in the way?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

Elsa yawned, glancing at the clock she saw it was 10pm. She'd been hunched over her computer for most of the weekend, and had finally finished the last of her university assignments. Pushing her chair back, she stretched, noticing for the first time how hungry she was. Not surprising given that she'd been so busy working that food had been pushed aside. Now for the first time she listened to her body, her stomach emitting a low growl as she stopped to realise how little she'd had eaten that day.

Deciding that a break was in order, she headed downstairs.

Entering the kitchen she was greeted by the sight of her younger sister furiously smashing a chocolate bar into a bowl filled with chocolate ice cream and chocolate syrup. She noticed the fresh mug of hot chocolate resting on the table and laughed. Anna's love for chocolate was legendary, as a child Elsa had learned that she could get Anna to do pretty much anything she wanted by bribing her with chocolate. As a result Elsa had trade off quite a few of her chores to Anna in return for her chocolate. Of course on the flipside it also meant she had lost a few too many Easter eggs to Anna's hunger.

"You know, one of these days you're going to surprise us all and choose something other than chocolate," Elsa joked, reaching for a bowl.

"Never going to happen," sang Anna, poking her tongue out at Elsa.

Elsa laughed, "You never know, you're only 18, you still have so many years ahead of you," she taunted, scooping some of the chocolate ice cream into her own bowl.

Anna paused, looking at Elsa with raised eyebrows, "I know what I love, and after an entire lifetime, I can say without a doubt that my love is chocolate," she quipped, sitting herself down at the table.

Elsa grinned, taking a seat opposite Anna with her own bowl of ice cream and a mug of peppermint tea. She loved these little moments with Anna. They'd been close as children, but as she'd gotten older, she'd seen less and less of her sister. Her life consisted of studying, working in the family business and accompanying her father to business events where she was introduced to the various 'wheelers and dealers' of the business world. It was tiring, but it meant that Anna was at least left alone, able to enjoy more freedom in her life than Elsa was. Sneaking a glance at the younger girl, she couldn't help but notice that Anna seemed to be wearing a fair bit of chocolate, with a few new stains on her pyjama top, and a light chocolate moustache above her lips.

She was just about to inquire about Anna's weekend when their father, Walt Blanchard strode in. A frown appearing on his face as his zeroed in on Elsa.

"Elsa, what are you doing eating ice cream at this time of night, haven't you got work to do?," he asked, crossing his arms, his eyes staring her down as he waited for her response.

"I err, I finished all my assignments, and err, haven't had much to eat this weekend so I kind of thought a break would be okay," she stammered, biting her lip as she looked up at her father.

"What about revision?, have you spent any time collecting your notes for revision, you don't want to be behind when it comes closer to exams time," he questioned,"What about proofreading? you want to be careful can't risk your grades dropping," a frown creeping across his face.

"I know Daddy," Elsa apologised, scooping the remainder of her ice cream into Anna's bowl for her to finish as she slowly made her way back to her room.

Anna watched as her sister walked away, gone was the relaxed but tired girl she'd seen moments earlier. She frowned, wishing she could convince their father to ease up on Elsa, to let her have some fun for once. Elsa was 21, she should be out enjoying life and not just spending all her time working and studying.

Elsa sighed, slipping out of her clothes and into her pyjamas. Shutting down her Mac Pro, she was about to slip into bed when a knock on the door interrupted her.

Opening her door, she found her father, crossing her arms she stood back, letting him into her room.

"Just wanted to check in on you, " he began, "I know you think I'm too hard on you, that I am too controlling, but I do it for your own good Elsa. We live in a competitive world, you are lucky in that you get to step in to a good job, right out of university, but it still requires you to make some sacrifices. You may think that you're missing out, but once you've completed university and are enjoying a high paid job, you'll thank me. " placing a kiss on her forehead, he spun around and left, shutting the door behind him.

Elsa felt her shoulders slump. She knew her father meant well. He'd worked hard through university to set up Kingdom Ice Creamery, an old-fashioned diner style ice cream business which offered a variety of ice cream flavours and sweet treats, all in a cozy '50s' themed setting. The business had flourished into an empire with stores all over the country and plans to expand internationally. The expectation was that Elsa would finish her Bachelor of Business (Management) degree and enter into the corporate side of the business, working her way up to eventually take over as CEO.

She also knew that her father was under a lot of pressure at recent years a newer, 'fresher' business, Guardian Ice Blast had entered the scene. The CEO was a former acquaintance of her father, Nicholas North and from what little she knew, there was some bad blood between the two men. The two companies whilst both dealing with ice cream, couldn't be more different in their approach. Guardian's was a younger more 'hipper' business with trendy music playing in it's stores, all mixed by their very own DJ. They offered free wi-fi, a wider variety of flavours, and appealed to the younger, 'trendier' crowd and had been the first company to make use of cutting edge Liquid Nitrogen ice cream. As the Guardian business expanded, so it seemed, did her fathers stress level.

The sound of a loud crash from Anna's room next door interrupted her from her thoughts. Moments later she heard Anna curse. No doubt she'd fallen over, most likely caused by her dancing around absent-mindedly to the tunes on her iPod.

Elsa grabbed her iPhone, deciding to do a quick check of Facebook as she laid in bed. She snorted, her father even controlled her Facebook. So much for being 'young' and 'hip'. Most of her Facebook 'friends' were business associates of her fathers or family members. Her father had insisted she create a Fb profile, saying that in today's world, social media was crucial to staying on top of the business game. Part of Elsa's job was to run the businesses Fb page, giving it a 'fresh' perspective to keep the younger crowd interested. In terms of her own profile, she had little control. Everything she posted on Fb was overseen by her father. There was no ranting, no overly emotional posts. No photo's unless they were poised, classy shots, or ones of her at work, or out at business events.

Flicking through her newsfeed, she could see some photo's that Anna had been tagged in. It seems that Anna and their cousin Rapunzel had gone to a party on Saturday night. There were photo's of Anna and Punzie with a drink in their hand, one of the two girls hunched over a chocolate fondue fountain, a pile of fruits between them, and even a picture of Anna gazing adoringly at a young man with thick Auburn hair and rather large sideburns. Elsa couldn't help but think that the man looked a bit on the pretentious side.

Yawning, she exited out the website, setting her alarm for the next day before returning her phone to it's dock and falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of her alarm woke Elsa from her slumber. Yawning, she stood up, stretching her legs as she made her way to check on the weather from her window. The forecast had said more snow was expected, and judging by the fresh powder the weather man had been right.

Grabbing her robe, she fumbled across the hall, slipping into the bathroom for a quick shower. Counting her lucky stars at managing to get into the shower before Anna. The younger Blanchard took forever in the bathroom. From what she could gather, Anna spent half the time day-dreaming whilst in the shower. Elsa on the otherhand was more focused on getting in and out as quickly as possible.

Once back in her room, she focused on blow-drying her platinum blonde hair. Occasionally casting glances over her closet contemplating what to wear. She pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans, pairing it with a light shirt, and a white blazer, her blue converse completing the outfit. A light dusting of makeup, and her hair left loose and she was dressed. Packing her messenger bag with her laptop, textbooks and papers she headed downstairs.

The need for caffeine was calling Elsa, grabbing the freshly made pot and pouring herself a mug, savouring the bitter taste whilst waiting for her toast to pop. She perched herself on a stool at the counter, slowly nibbling on her toast whilst flicking through the morning newspaper. So engrossed in a story that she didn't notice her mother creep up behind her.

"Morning hun," Lillian greeted, placing a kiss on her eldest child's head. "Your father wanted me to tell you that there is a staff meeting at the head office at 4pm today. He wants you to attend," she began, "That is, if you can make it."

Elsa rolled her eyes, thankful that her Mum couldn't see her doing so. "I can make it, my last class finishes at 3pm so I'll be there. Can you let him know?" she asked, placing her empty mug and plate in the dishwasher.

"I'll let him know," the older woman began, "So, I take it you're still waiting on the princess to get ready?," she smiled.

Elsa laughed, "Princess is right, you know Anna, she's probably still trying to tame that hair of hers. Unfortunately, we're running late, so she's going to have to grab something to eat on the run."

Lillian nodded, experience had taught her that where Elsa was punctual and organised, Anna was constantly running late and highly disorganised. In many ways her two girls were complete opposites, and yet they balanced each other out. Filling a travel mug with hot chocolate she waited, watching as Elsa ran from the room to hurry Anna along.

Moments later both girls entered the room, Elsa stealing glances at the clock as she carried hers and Anna's bags to the dark blue Honda Civic her father had bought her .

"Relax Elsa, we've got plenty of time, I just need to grab something to eat," Anna maintained, swiping a banana from the fruit bowl on the counter.

"Anna, don't forget we have to factor in traffic. I can't afford to be late, especially not with Weselton's class up first. Mum's made you a cup of hot chocolate to go, so come on." Elsa urged, tapping her fingers.

"You're so bossy," Anna moaned throwing a pointed look at her sister, "has anyone ever told you that?."

"You do. Every time I have to chase you out the door because you're running late," Elsa smirked, reaching over to plant a farewell kiss on her Mum's cheek, "See you later Mum."

The drive to Arendelle university was a pleasant one, despite the normal Monday morning traffic. Anna was filling Elsa in on all the gossip that she'd picked up from Facebook; Who was dating, who'd broken up and who was pregnant.

"Speaking of Facebook, there were some interesting photo's of you that I saw," Elsa remarked shooting Anna a cheeky grin, "Please tell me that you and Punzie didn't eat _all_ of the chocolate by yourselves."

Anna sighed, "Oh Elsa, it was so much fun, you saw the chocolate fondue right?, Punzie and I pretty much ate all of it, well, we would have if Flynn hadn't come over and dragged Punz away," she exhaled. "So anyway, I was sitting there by myself, until this guy came along, Hans. He was the guy with red hair in the photo with me- the one wearing jeans and the black suit jacket."

Elsa nodded, giving her sister a faint smile.

"Well, I get talking to Hans, and turns out he's 22, and studying to be an accountant," Anna went on, "So, Hans and I get up to dance, but then he has to leave which just sucked, but before he left we swapped numbers, and he asked me to go out with him on Tuesday night!" she squealed.

Elsa flinched, something about the guy seemed a bit off to her. She felt guilty for judging him without having met him, but there was something about the guy that made her feel uneasy. She looked at Anna who was laid back in the passenger seat, a dreamy look on her face. She hoped for Anna's sake that she was wrong about the guy.

"Did you say yes, to the date?," Elsa asked, not sure if she wanted to know the answer.

Anna nodded, a dreamy smile creeping across her face, "Of course, he's so dreamy, I swear, he could be the 'the one', my one true love, he could be the man I marry and have babies with."

'_Or he could be the one to break your heart,' _Elsa thought, twisting her lips.

Finally, the girls reached Arendelle University, Elsa found a park close to the campus, grabbing her bag from the boot of the car. Silently they walked towards the main building. Their cousin Rapunzel came running across the lawn towards them, dragging her boyfriend Flynn behind her.

"Elsa, Anna!," she shrieked, wrapping the girls in a tight hug.

"Hi Punzie," chorused Elsa and Anna, unwrapping themselves from the enthusiastic girl's hug.

"Oh Anna, I just remembered, I have to leave at 3 for a staff meeting at the office, so you're going to need to find another way home, unless of course you wanted to hang around here for however long the meeting is and I'll come back to fetch you when I'm done," Elsa informed her.

"We can drive Anna home," Punzie interrupted, wrapping her arm around Anna.

"Well then it's settled," Elsa smiled, "Anyway, I must get going, I'll see you at home," she said, waving goodbye as she headed towards the business studies campus, leaving Anna and Punzie to head towards the Arts section of the campus.

Making her way towards her first lecture, Elsa couldn't help but notice the groups of students who passed by her, chatting happily amongst themselves. '_Friends' _she thought, not something she had a lot of. The demands of her work and study left her with very little free time. Her high school years had been lonely as well. Again she spent her time either studying to ensure she had the grades needed to enter the course the Business course her father insisted she study or working behind the counter of the business' flagship store. Her shyness and workload had seen her being unfairly dubbed the 'Ice Queen', a name that seems to have sadly followed her into university.

Entering the lecture room, she took her normal seat up the front, letting out a loud sigh as she sat down. Something told her today was going to be a long day.

**A/N- Stay tuned, for next chapter we finally meet Jack, and in true Jack fashion he may just make a bit of an entrance.**


	3. Chapter 3

Punctuality was not one of Jack Frost's strong suits. It wasn't that he intended to be late. It just seemed that things would conspire against him. Either he'd sleep through his alarm, fail to set his alarm, get caught up in traffic, or get held up by someone or something.

This morning it was a combination of failure to set alarm, and getting held up by someone. The failure to set alarm could be blamed on pure laziness. He'd fallen asleep stalking the FB profile of his long term crush only to wake up 20 minutes later then the time he should have risen by.

Now at 8:15am he found himself dressed, and waiting impatiently for his 13 year old sister Emily. He was tasked with driving her to school. Something which was easier before she hit puberty and discovered boys.

"Em-, if you're not sitting in the car in 5 minutes then not only am I going without you, but I'll also be uploading and tagging all your embarrassing photo's, making sure that Caleb sees them," he shouted, a wry grin appearing on his face.

Moments later the teen appeared at her door, hairbrush in one hand and shooting a glare at Jack, "You wouldn't dare!," she gasped.

Jack shot her a look, "Just try me," he dared, brushing past her to grab her school bag,

Sitting in his black Lexus, Jack couldn't help but think of how much his kid sister had grown up. Gone was the little girl who used to pester him to take her skating, play dolls with her or to see the latest Disney princess movie. In her place was a young woman who was more interested in boys, fashion and her various social media accounts. It seemed like only yesterday she was born. Now she was a young woman, one who bore a strong resemblance to their mum.

After the accident which killed their mother, 10 year old Jack and 2 year old Emily had been sent to live with their Uncle Nick, Aunt Clara and their 15 year old cousin Thia, in Arendelle. The move had not been an easy transition. Jack had initially refused to accept that their mother was really gone,refusing to comply with the rules of his new home. Emily was his one constant. He doted on her and spent every spare moment he had with her.

"I'm here, I believe that's 4 minutes 59 seconds," Emily said, opening the door and sliding into the passenger seat.

"Pity," muttered Jack, "I was looking forward to your friends reactions to those photo's."

The 20 minute drive to Corona Grammar School was a quiet affair. Emily spent most of it hunched over her smartphone. Occasionally stopping to tell Jack about something funny she'd seen on Tumblr, or the latest fight being played out on Facebook.

Casting a glance at his watch, Jack couldn't help but smirk. He'd arrived at Arendelle University at 9:08 am, managing to find a park at the end of the large student car park. Grabbing his backpack out the boot he sprinted towards the campus. Mentally preparing himself for whatever abuse Weselton was going to hurl at him, only coming to a slow walk as he neared in on the lecture hall.

"Mr Frost, how kind of you to join us, only 13 minutes late," sneered the balding professor, a look of disdain on his face.

"Sorry professor, next time I'll try and _weasel _it so that I make it on time. After all, can't have you missing me too much," Jack snickered, running a finger through his silver-white hair.

" Just take a seat already. There's a spot right next to Miss Blanchard, if we're lucky some of her habits may rub off on you Frost," snarled Weselton.

Jack sauntered towards the blonde in question. Elsa Blanchard. He noticed his best mate Jamie shooting him an amused look from his seat a few rows back and smirked. Being forced to sit next to Elsa wasn't exactly what Jack would call a 'punishment', in fact, quite the contrary. This may have been the kindest thing Weselton could do for Jack.

It had all begun 8 years ago when Jack had started school at Corona Grammar School. He'd been walking into class one day and caught sight of the beautiful and mysterious Elsa Blanchard falling head over heals in love instantly. His friends loved to tease him about it, Elsa was an enigma. She rarely spoke to anyone outside of her family. She was also the daughter of his Uncle's biggest business rival, poised to eventually take over as CEO of Kingdom Ice Creamery. Some called her a cold hearted ice queen. Jack however knew this wasn't the case, and he was determined to one day knock those barriers of hers down.

Taking his seat, Jack couldn't help leaning over, not failing to notice the subtle hint of vanilla coming from Elsa. "So, how do you plan to rub off on me?," he purred, running his hands through his tousled silver-white hair.

"Shh, trying to listen," hissed Elsa, not bothering to take her eyes off the whiteboard to the front of the room.

"You know, any other woman would be honoured to sit next to me?," Jack boasted, flashing Elsa his winning smile.

"In that case you should get here on time so you can sit next to them," Elsa quipped, brushing a strand of loose blonde hair behind her ear.

Jack groaned, '_Good one, Frost, if she didn't already think you were a player then she does now'. _He knew that he had a reputation, being good looking, rich and a member of the university's championship hockey team. He was never lacking in female attention. However, reputations can be deceiving, and Jack knew that both his, and Elsa's were deceptive in many regards. Jack may be popular, cheeky, fun-loving, but he certainly wasn't the playboy lothario that many assumed him to be. Women would flirt with him only to be politely declined. He didn't want any other woman, he wanted _her_.

After the lecture, Jack tried to talk to Elsa, turning in his seat only to watch her hurriedly shove her papers and books into her messenger bag before rushing out, her arms wrapping around her body as she made her way through the crowd. He felt his smile falling, unsure of what he'd expected. After all, she probably thought he was a complete sleaze by now.

"Hey snowman, wait up," Jack spun around, watching as his best friend Jamie came running down the aisle.

Grinning, Jack stepped aside, holding out his palm to give the 'secret handshake' which him and Jamie had created years ago after meeting as young kids in junior hockey.

"So, yet another example of the Ice Queen giving you the cold shoulder," Jamie taunted, "What did you say to her this time?."

"Oh you know, just asked her how she planned to rub off on me," Jack groaned, "Then I decided to remind her of the fact that half the school seems to think I'm some male slut."

"Chin up Frosty, look on the plus side. You pissed off Weaselton," Jamie pointed out, a wide grin appearing on his face. "Now come on, I've got to get this book back to the library."

The sight of a familiar blonde sitting hunched over one of the library tables caught Jack's attention. He had a 3 hour break between classes. Normally he'd take off home, or meet up with friends, but today he had other plans. He could hear Jamie let out a groan beside him, already guessing what was about to happen.

Grabbing Jamie, he walked in, passing the sensors, "Come on, think it's time we hung out in here a bit more," he grinned.

Jack watched as Jamie gave him a small smirk before rushing ahead. The lanky brunette dumping his bag on a table close to Elsa's before beckoning Jack to come join him. Elsa, for all her part, barely lifted her head.. Deeply engrossed in a thick textbook, her macbook sitting to the side. Jack couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked, her platinum blonde hair hanging loose, her outfit managing to be both simple, yet elegant. Pulling out his own textbook he decided that maybe he could give studying a try.

His thoughts were interrupted by a sharp kick delivered under the table by Jamie. Shooting a glare at his friend he was about to speak up when Jamie cut him off. "Now's your chance, go talk to her, I dare you," he grinned. He motioned towards the fiction section where Elsa was standing, thumbing over the titles on the shelf.

"Dare accepted," Jack winked, silently praying that he'd not mess up.

He could feel his heart racing as he walked towards Elsa, silently praying that he'd not make a fool of himself. She seemed to be deeply engrossed in the blurb of a book. "Don't you think you should be working?," he teased.

If his presence had taken her by surprise she didn't show it. "Don't you think you should be entertaining all your fan-girls?," she shot back, filing past him.

"Elsa, wait," Jack called out, reaching out his arm for hers. He could see Jamie in the background, making a love heart shape with his hands

"Sorry Jack, some of us actually value our education," she retorted, not bothering to look at him as she walked back to her desk.

Glumly Jack made his way back to the table, not bothering to look Jamie in the eye. "She hates me, she actually hates me," he moaned, burying his head in his arms.

"I doubt she hates you," Jamie pointed out, "It's just you get so nervous around her, and that's your downfall."

Jack grunted, "So what do you suggest I do now?, got any other ways for me to humiliate myself in front of the girl of my dreams?."

Jamie leant back in his chair, pondering the question for a while before replying. "Talk to her, go, apologise, ask her to sit with us at lunch. Just stay calm, stay cool and don't say something you'll regret."

"You're right," Jack said, raising his head, "I'm going to invite her to lunch."

Jack plopped himself down on the chair next to Elsa, grinning.

She looked at him, her brows furrowing, "Are you lost?," she asked, a small smirk appearing on her delicate face.

He could feel the heat rising in his cheeks, "Come eat lunch with me," he stammered, stealing glances at her.

A small gasp escaped her lips, "I..I can't Jack, I'm sorry," she whispered, wringing her hands.

Dejected Jack slunk back to the table where Jamie was sitting, "Come on, lets go for lunch," he whispered, packing up his stuff.


	4. Chapter 4

Elsa groaned. She came to the library to escape the crowds. It was her safe haven where she could get some work done, surrounded by others who wished to study. That was until Jack Frost decided to grace them with his presence, waltzing in and dumping his belongings on a table way too close to her own. Now she waited with baited breath. It was only a matter of time before his brainless fan-girls followed.

She could feel the stares of him and his friend. Sneaking a glance at him she saw they were laughing, no doubt Jack was replaying the oh-so-witty remark he'd made to her earlier that morning. Feeling uncomfortable she got up, making her way to the fiction section where she pretended to browse the titles. Her peace had been short lived when Jack had appeared behind her, once again taunting her with his cocky smirk.

She brushed past him, ignoring his lopsided smile. There was something about Jack Frost that unsettled her. Maybe it was his lax attitude, he was your typical 'rich boy'. The nephew of Nicholas North, aka her fathers biggest business rival. Coasting through life on his so called 'good looks', and the fact that he was raised by his rich uncle certainly helped. Sometimes they were forced to cross paths at business events, Jack managing without fail to always look like a petulant child.

Returning to her table, she'd just managed to get her head back into the notes she'd taken at her morning class when Jack decided that he'd not yet had enough fun annoying her. Plonking himself into the seat next to hers, he'd sat giving her his stupid grin. It had taken every inch of her strength to not push him off the chair.

"Are you lost?," she asked him, furrowing her brows at the nuisance male.

He'd looked at her, she could see the faint traces of blush rising up his pale cheeks. Stammering he'd asked her to have lunch with him, although it was possible she'd misheard, he seemed to have lost some of his trademark cockiness. Raising an eyebrow at him, she'd politely declined. She swore that for a moment his face had fallen, 'is he disappointed?' she wondered.

She watched him go, scurrying back to his friend to pack up his belongings. For a moment she worried that his feelings had been hurt, and then she remembered it was Jack Frost. The guy seemed to be a magnet for all the vain, self-obsessed bimbos who populated the school. Why he was wasting his time trying to annoy her she couldn't figure out.

Elsa sat massaging her temples. She'd tried to focus on her work. It has been 20 minutes since Jack and his friend had left the library. All attempts to get some good studying done had been ruined thanks to Jack. Reluctantly she packed her books up. Maybe a bite to eat could help her regain the focus she'd need for the next 2 classes and the staff meeting.

Making her way into the packed cafeteria she frowned. Normally Elsa would sit with Anna for lunch but Anna had sent her a text telling her that she was staying behind to help Rapunzel paint scenery for the drama department. Out of the corner of her eye she spied Jack, sitting at a table with friends, keeping her head low she slunk past. Hoping he wouldn't see her. Looking over the items on offer, she finally settled on a turkey salad roll, a chocolate bar and bottle of water.

"He's not going to give up that easily you know?," the sound of a male voice startled her. She turned to face the boy who'd been with Jack earlier.

"I, uh," she stammered, handing over the money for her lunch to the sales assistant.

The boys brown eyes bore into her as he continued his plea, " Just come have lunch with us, that's all he's asking. Look, he's even saved you a seat."

Elsa wasn't sure how to respond, she didn't even know this boys name. "Look, I'm sorry, err…"

"Jamie," he interrupted, extending a hand towards her, "my name is Jamie."

Gingerly she shook his hand, "Elsa," she responded.

Jamie grinned, "Well, now that we're friends why don't you come join us?," he said pointing towards the table where Jack was seated.

"I, err, I'm sorry Jamie, I can't, I just can't," Elsa whispered biting her lip as she turned to walk away.

"Shit," Jamie muttered as he watched the slight blonde walk away. "Jack is not going to be happy about this."

Finding a small table in the corner Elsa sat down. Fortunately the table only had one chair which she positioned facing the wall. Not wanting to risk making eye contact with Jack from across the busy cafeteria. She pulls out her novel, opening it up to the last page she'd read. Too engrossed in the book, Elsa nearly jumped out of her skin when Jack sits next to her, dragging a chair from a nearby table. He sits down with a smirk, twisting the cap off of a bottle of coke, and opening a packet of potato chips.

"So," he drawls,taking a swig of his drink, "You blew me off."

Crossing her arms, Elsa glares at him. "No I didn't," she denies, not exactly sure how she could have 'blown him off'.

"Yes, you did," he argues, leaning back on his chair as he casually pops a chip into his mouth, crunching loudly.

Elsa glares at him, her frustration mounting. "How exactly could I blow you off when I never agreed to sit with you in the first place?, she demands, running a hand through her hair.

"Why did you run from me this morning then?," Jack asks, a little bit louder than Elsa would have liked.

"Why do you care?," she hissed, trying to ignore the stares coming from the surrounding tables.

Jack shrugs, leaning in to her. "Why are you so defensive? Am I not allowed to care, to take an interest?," he countered.

Elsa can feel her heartbeat speeding up. She knows that people are looking at her, the so-called 'Ice Queen' of Arendelle university, and the hockey heartthrob Jack Frost. She bites her lip. Jack on the other hand is oblivious to the stares of others.

She wraps the remainder of her roll in the plastic wrap, packing it into her bag along with her uneaten chocolate bar. Getting to her feet she leans in, staring at Jack. "Listen, I don't know what your deal is, whether this is your idea of 'fun', some kind of joke, but I want no part of it," she snaps.

So caught up in her defenses, Elsa fails to notice the crestfallen look on Jack's face. Instead she runs, ignoring him as he gets to his feet and calls after her.

She doesn't stop running until she reaches the seat outside her next lecture room. She sits down. Her heart pounding. Self-doubt begins to plague her thoughts. Is it possible that Jack may actually be genuine?. She pushes the idea aside. He's Jack Frost, the nephew of her fathers biggest business rival. For all she knows it's part of some sick plan of Nicholas North's. Encourage Jack to befriend Elsa, thus become privy to the Kingdom company secrets.

A gruff voice breaks her out of her thoughts. Looking up she sees a brawny blonde male staring at her.

"Excuse me?," Elsa asks, looking up at the imposing male. He looks to be around 19 she guesses.

" I said, could you move your bag please?, I'd like to sit down," the male says, his voice is gruff, but kind.

"Oh, I'm sorry, uh sure," Elsa says, moving her bag so the guy could sit down.

"Thanks," he mutters, sitting down.

They sit in silence for a while, until the stranger speaks up. "You're Anna Blanchard's sister aren't you?," he asks, looking at her.

"Yes, I am, are you a friend of Anna's?," she asks, trying to remember if she's seen his photo on one of Anna's many Facebook albums.

"No, not really, I mean I like her, she's a cool girl, a bit feisty, but sweet," he says, a shy smile evident on his face. "I'm Kristoff by the way," he adds.

"Elsa," she offers, flashing Kristoff a warm smile. There's something about this man that she finds trustworthy.

The rest of the afternoon passes in a blur. Elsa somehow manages to sit through her last 2 lectures without having to deal with Jack Frost. As soon as 3pm arrives she's out of there. Racing to her car as she navigates the busy streets of downtown Arendelle. Reaching Kingdom Ice Creamery headquarters with 20 minutes to spare. Just enough time to run a brush through her hair and freshen up her make up. After all, she's going into the staff meeting. Time to present herself as the good girl that she's always had to be.

Sitting in the staff room alongside her father she barely manages to maintain the facade. Faking a smile as her father's colleagues come up to her, congratulating her on her continued good grades. Making comments about how she is an 'asset' to her father. Elsa knows the act. Smile, nod and say the right things. The words which have been drilled into her, her entire life. On the outside she is the picture of perfection. Inside she feels like she is a robot. Her own interests, her desires don't matter. This is the life she's been raised for.

Once home she finally has a chance to unwind. Stepping into the shower she feels the warm water as it hits her shoulders. The tension slowly unwinds as she thinks about the events of the day. The strange interaction with Jack and his friend. The meeting with Kristoff who seems to have a fondness for her sister despite his admittance that they aren't friends.

Climbing into bed she waits. Knowing that Anna will be bursting in at some point for a chat. Sure enough the familiar series of 3 short taps tells her that Anna is at her door. She doesn't bother to answer as she knows that Anna never waits to be told to come in she burrows under the blankets, faces the wall and waits. Moments later Anna bursts through the doors.

"Elsa, are you awake?" she asks in a hushed voice, sitting herself down on the bed.

"No," whispers Elsa, barely managing to suppress a giggle.

"Oh, okay," Anna mumbles, feeling dejected.

'Ready in 3,2,1' Elsa thinks, anticipating the outbreak as Anna finally connects the dots.

"Hey!," shrieks Anna, "Elsa I'm not 5 years old, you can no longer fool me with that trick," she pouts.

Giggling Elsa sits up to face her sister, pulling her into a hug. "So, how was your day?," she asks.

"Oh you know, same old boring uni day," Anna remarks, "Except for the fact that Mum and Dad agreed to let me go on a date with Hans tomorrow night!," she sings.

Elsa fights back a groan. "Oh, I see," she says, plastering a fake smile on her face.

Anna continues on, gushing about how handsome, and charming Hans is. All the while Elsa manages to avoid the urge to throw up. Finally Anna stops. Apparently there is a limit on the number of times one can repeat the word 'charming' in a sentence.

"So, enough about me, how was your day?," Anna urges, "More importantly, what is this I hear about Jack 'Full of himself' Frost and you?," a look of scorn on her face.

Elsa sighs, naturally her sister has heard about it. "Ugh, nothing. He was late to class again, then ran his mouth off at Weselton. Weselton then decided that I had earned the 'pleasure' of being forced to sit next to Jack. Something about me 'rubbing off on him'. Naturally Jack makes a crude joke," she began,

Anna nods, urging her to go on.

"So anyway, after class I go to study in library. Jack and his friend Jamie come in where Jack proceeds to annoy me, before asking me to sit with him at lunch." she says, rolling her eyes.

Anna gasps, "Elsa you didn't say yes did you?, people said they saw you sitting together before you ran out."

"Anna, let me finish!," Elsa grumbles, frustrated. "I politely declined. Then go into cafeteria to get my lunch where he proceeds to send his friend to plead his case. Again, I say no," she says, feeling oddly defensive. "Anyway, I'm sitting down minding my own business when Jack comes up, sits himself down and questions me, accusing me of blowing him off. I could see people starting to look at us, so I end up running off." she finishes, her shoulders softening.

Anna frowns, "He is such a douche." she states, "People were saying he was trying to hit on you and that you shot him down," she giggles.

Elsa smiles, " I guess I did shoot him down, although it wasn't flirting, more like him annoying me," she admits.

Anna pauses, "I've got to go to bed, but before I go I wanted to ask if I could borrow your black jacket with the silver trim for my date?," she says, already reaching for the jacket from Elsa's wardrobe.

"And if I said no," Elsa teases, knowing too well that Anna knows her too well.

Anna freezes, "I'd remind you how I'm your favourite sister in the whole wide world, and that you may need my assistance later," she says with a smile.

Elsa laughs, "Sure go ahead, just don't spill anything on it," she says, knowing all too well that the jacket will come back with at least one stain on it.

Anna grabs the jacket, then skips over to Elsa, a victorious grin on her face. "Thank you Elsie, aka worlds best sister," she praises, before returning to her own room.

Elsa grins as she lies back under her covers. She could always count on her sister to brighten the bleakest of days. Replaying the day's events, she can't help but feel somewhat relieved that tomorrow is a day off from uni which means no Jack Frost and his stupid smirk.


	5. Chapter 5

Boredom and loneliness. Two things that Jack Frost hated, and both of them he was currently experiencing. He had no classes today, no reason to go into school. He'd driven Emily to school as normal and had returned home to an empty house. His Uncle and Aunt had already left for work at the Guardian's head office.

He lazed on the couch, his laptop resting beside him, aimlessly scrolling Facebook. The sound of morning TV playing in the background was doing little to ease the sense of loneliness. He grabbed the remote, flicking through the channels, cursing when he found little of interest. It seemed to be all repeated sitcoms from the '90s, morning talk shows or cheesy music videos. Desperation mounting, he grabbed his phone. From memory Jamie and Fred didn't have classes today, if he was lucky they'd be available to hang out. He typed his message swiftly, and hit send. Saying a silent prayer to the god of procrastination that his friends would come through and save him from his boredom.

The jingle of an advert caught Jack's attention, 'Kingdom Ice Creamery; Where everyone is royalty'. Flicking his head up, the sight of Elsa smiling behind the counter greeted him.

Elsa. Thoughts of the awkward interactions they'd shared the day before plagued Jack. His friends had joked about it, and sure he smiled and shook it off, but it still hurt. He didn't know what he'd been expecting when he had sent Jamie to approach her in the library. All he knew was that his ability to construct intelligent sentences seemed to fly out the window when it came to Elsa. Jamie wasn't struck with a hopeless crush on Elsa, surely he'd be able to convince her to join him. Jack's heart had sunk when Jamie returned to their table alone.

Hearing the sound of rejection from Jamie had made something inside of Jack snap. Driven by desperation and curiosity he'd gotten up, grabbing his chips and soft drink, he'd made his way across the hall to Elsa. The look she'd given Jack when he sat down had made him want to cry. Visibly shaken, her blue eyes had widened as she shrunk back in her seat. Once she'd locked eyes with Jack her demeanor had changed. Placing her arms in front of her, she'd glared at him, her attitude shifting.

The way she'd questioned why he cared had surprised Jack,almost as if the idea of someone caring about her was a foreign concept. However, it was her parting words that had stung the most. In that moment Jack felt like he'd been shot.

"_Listen, I don't know what your deal is, whether this is your idea of 'fun', some kind of joke, but I want no part of it," she'd snapped. _

Out of all the things she could have said to hurt him, it was that. Jack knew how he was perceived. He was the 'good looking', popular, hockey player. The guy who had girls drooling over him, and was fortunate enough to be raised by his wealthy uncle. Sometimes he felt like an actor, playing a character whilst suppressing the real him. People saw the lean cocky prankster with silver-white hair that never sat quite right. They saw the car he drove, the suburb he now lived in. They saw Jack Frost, but Jackson Overland Frost was still invisible.

Jackson Overland Frost was the guy who blamed himself for his mother's death. Had he not forgotten the present for cousin Thia's birthday then his mum would never have been on the road that evening. She'd not have been crossing the intersection when a speeding driver ran a red light, and more importantly Emily would not have been left without a mother.

The sound of a text message broke Jack from his thoughts:

"_Meet up at the lake in 40 minutes. Fred and Lana against you and me in hockey. Can you pick me up?"-Jamie_

Jack grinned as he skillfully dodged past Fred to deliver yet another puck into the makeshift goal. "That's 3-1 Alfredo, Jamie and I have kicked your ass," he boasted, pumping his fist.

"That's only because Lana and I went easy on you,Jackson" Fred protested, pulling his girlfriend in for a hug.

"Easy, yeah right, just admit it, me and Frost were the better team. Although, technically Lana could claim she was playing with a disadvantage, being paired up with you," joked Jamie, poking his tongue out playfully.

"Well, knowing how badly Frosty got shot down by his long term crush, we decided to go easy on him today," Fred taunted, slipping off his skates.

"Be nice Fred," Lana chided, noticing the blush that had crept onto Jack's face. "I don't know about you guys, but after all that I think lunch is needed."

Feeling the familiar growl of hunger in his stomach, Jack nodded. "That's right, we did agree losing team paid for lunch. I expect you'll be treating us to a five star restaurant then Freddy?."

Fred smirked, "Oh no Frosty, I know just the place for lunch. In fact I think you'll love it. Just follow us, we'll lead the way."

Piling into their respective cars, Jack followed. There had been something in the way Fred had smirked, he wasn't sure whether to be worried or not. He carefully followed as Fred wove his way from the suburbs into downtown Arendelle. Eventually coming to a stop at a small parking bay. The parking bay connected to Kingdom Ice Creamery's flagship store. Elsa's family's business. The same store which Elsa worked in.

"Told you we'd bring you someplace nice Frosty," Fred teased, nudging Jack as he came to stand alongside him.

"Oh no no no, I can't go in there, what are you kidding me!," Jack protested. "Are you trying to get the girl of my dreams to kill me?."

Jack could feel the anxiety building up. On one hand, there was the chance he'd run into Elsa, maybe have a chance to talk to her in an area where she felt more secure, and apologise for the other day. Then again, there was every chance that Elsa would either not be working, or would ignore him completely, and add it to the growing list of misdemeanors that Jack had committed against her.

The flagship store was decked out in complimentary colours. The design reminded Jack of a '50s style diner. Old posters dotted the wall, a jukebox sat in the corner softly playing music. The stark contrast to the Guardian's Ice Blast with it's modern look was evident. Out of the corner of his eye Jack spied Elsa as she chatted with customers. His heart skipped a beat. She was dressed simply in a pair of black dress pants with a lilac blouse, her hair pulled back in a neat plait. He couldn't help but smile as he took a seat in one of the booths, saying a silent prayer that any interactions with Elsa would be positive.

"Good afternoon, welcome to Kingdoms- what are you doing here?" gasped Elsa, her eyes widening as they landed on Jack.

"What, don't we get the pleasure of hearing your normal spiel or is that how you greet all your customers?," Jack sassed, winking at her.

"No, just you" she remarked, barely raising an eyebrow.

Jack grinned, running a finger through his hair. "What makes me so special?," he asked.

"Asides from the fact you practically stalked me yesterday, interfering with my study and lunch. Or the fact that you are the nephew of my fathers biggest business rival and quite possibly here to spy on the store," she hissed, her eyes narrowing,"nothing".

Jack groaned, sliding himself out from the booth. "Can I talk to you?," he asked,

Elsa quirked an eyebrow, "We are talking," she replied, a slight smirk forming across her pale face.

"I meant alone" he whispered, beckoning towards an empty booth.

"I..I'm working," she stammered, her hands fidgeting with her order pad and pen.

"This will only take a minute, you've not got any customers who appear to need serving, and my friends, they can wait," he pointed out, a soft smile forming on his face.

He could see Elsa's mind was thinking it over. Almost as if she was conflicted. Torn between continuing to shoot him down, and curious to learn what he had to say. Eventually it seemed curiosity won out as she nodded and led him over to a corner of the shop. Throwing him a pointed look.

"Talk," she ordered, her blue eyes staring into his.

"I wanted to apologise," he began. "For yesterday I mean". He could feel his palms getting sweaty. Looking at Elsa he noticed a small smile begin to form, '_my god she's flawless,_' he thought, noting the way a light dusting of freckles dotted her porcelain skin.

"Elsa, what are you doing, you're not being paid to stand and talk," a loud voice interrupted, causing Elsa to shrink back, her eyes widening.

Jack turned to see Walt Blanchard striding towards his daughter, dressed in a business suit. His eyes settled on Jack. "You!, you are Nicholas' nephew, you have no business being here, and even less business talking to my daughter," he spat, his lip curling in disgust as he looked Jack over.

"Please Mr Blanchard, I'm not here to cause trouble," Jack pleaded, stuffing his hands in his jean pockets.

"Silence, you will leave immediately," he snarled, turning his back to Jack.

"But..but, my friends, they wanted to eat here," Jack begged, turning to face the angered man.

"Leave now before I have security come down here and personally escort you out," he ordered, glaring at Jack.

Jack turned to Elsa, he could see her in the background, her head down, wringing her hands as she avoided eye contact.

"Elsa," he whispered, "I'm so-"

"Just go Jack, please," she mumbled, her eyes downcast.

Reluctantly Jack gave in, beckoning to his friends to get up. They left without a word. Jack could see Elsa standing, her eyes never leaving the floor as she wrapped her arms around her tiny frame whilst her father spoke to her. Jack sighed, wishing he could run in there and wrap her in his arms, to be the one to bring a smile back to her face. Now more than ever he could see, that she needed him. Whether she realised it or not, she needed someone to care for her, to give her the treatment she so richly deserved.


	6. Chapter 6

So much for a Frost- free Tuesday, Elsa thought. She had been looking forward to a day without the insufferable Jack Frost, only it seems fate really had it out for her. What had started as a boring day at work had soon been disrupted when she'd turned to notice Jack and his friends sitting in a booth, menus in hand.

When she'd gone to question him on his sudden appearance, he'd begged her to talk to him privately. Initially she'd refused, but a tone of sincerity had filled his voice and she'd found herself giving in. He'd stood before her, looking slightly flustered. Admittedly there was a small part of her that found it enjoyable, watching the cocky young man from yesterday suddenly nervous. He'd started to speak, claiming he wished to apologise when they'd been interrupted.

Her father had entered the store. Seeing her talking he'd come to scold her, a look of disappointment on his face. Upon seeing Jack his attitude had shifted to one of anger. He'd taken one look at Jack and had demanded the boy and his friends leave the store immediately. Elsa could feel the anxiety building, knowing that as soon as Jack and his friends had left the store that she'd face the wrath of her father.

She hadn't been wrong. No sooner had the door closed behind Jack, had her father turned to her.

"Elsa, what the hell was that….that..boy doing in my store?" he'd spat, his face flushed with anger.

"I'm not sure Dad, I was as surprised as you were to see him here," she admitted, not daring to look at her father.

"More to the point Elsa, why the hell were you even talking to him? you know better than to allow someone like him into our store. I wouldn't put it past him to go back and report on our store to that uncle of his," he ranted, grabbing Elsa and pulling her into the kitchen.

Elsa knew better than to continue speaking with her father. Fortunately he didn't stick around much longer. He'd run in to grab a book before heading back into the head office. As soon as he'd left she'd excused herself, leaving her colleague Collette in charge. She'd run into the bathroom, taking a few minutes to compose herself as the tears fell from her face. It had been over in a matter of minutes, but she knew that her father would be judging her, blaming her. Insecurities plagued her, _what if Jack had been in there to spy? he'd sounded genuine, but then again she could never tell. _It seems that only time would tell.

Elsa sat, anxiously wringing her hands as Professor Lawrence described the group assignment which he'd set. Whilst not opposed to team assignments, Elsa had always found throughout her education that they had their flaws. Mostly due to people who failed to pull their weight, or relied too heavily on the more studious group members. There was also the added concern of actually finding a group. Elsa wasn't known for socialising with her fellow students. Looking around the classroom she could name only two fellow students, Jack Frost and his friend Jamie.

"As I was saying, I shall be assigning your groups. As this class is on International business management, it is crucial that you get experience in working with people you may not normally associate with," the Professor stated, fumbling for some papers on his lectern.

The groans of the class could be heard. Elsa couldn't resist rolling her eyes. After all, they were all adults, this was 3rd year university and not high school. Surely people could handle not working with their friends. She scanned the room, noticing the cocky smile of Jack Frost as he sat, leaning back in his chair. She dropped her head, not wanting him to notice her staring.

"And finally, our last group, Allison Lee, Elsa Blanchard, Eric Metzel, and Jackson Frost," the aging man called. "I shall now give you time to meet with your groups and organise study times, exchange contact details."

Elsa gathered her belongings, holding back a groan as she made her way towards her group. Jack sliding in beside her, giving her a nudge.

"Looks like you can't escape me," he grinned, running a hand through his tousled hair.

"You better pull your weight in this assignment," she warned, shooting him a glare.

As luck would have it, the four of them all had a free period from midday so decided to meet in the library at 12:30pm. Elsa was glad to notice that both Allison and Eric appeared to be mature and somewhat studious. She could only hope that they would prove to be helpful, as she had a feeling Jack was going to make things challenging.

A few hours later, Elsa found herself hunched over a table with Allison and Eric. Jack was nowhere to be found, checking her watch, she could see it was 12:45, he was already fifteen minutes late. She pulled out her textbook, flicking through the pages when he sauntered in, his face flushed.

"Sorry I'm late," he apologised, his blue eyes fixed on Elsa as he took a seat next to Eric.

Elsa looked at him, incredulously. She couldn't believe the nerve of him. "Do we even get the honour of an explanation?," she asked.

"Nope, personal," he muttered, turning to flash Eric and Allison a smile.

She could feel the anger rising, opening her mouth to scold him, but she thought better. After all, they only had a short period of time to work as a group. Instead she pushed her frustration aside. Burrowing her head down as she worked. To their credit, Eric and Allison were showing signs of being good workers. Elsa figured that providing Eric and Allison continue to pull their weight they may have a chance at achieving a passing grade. Stealing a glance at Jack, she noticed he kept rubbing the back of his neck as he idly flicked through his textbook.

Excusing herself, Elsa made her way to the non-fiction books. Her fingers grazed the spines as she read the titles. Pulling books out to take with her to the table.

"Need some help?," a voice asked. She glanced up to see Jack, his hands reaching out, taking a few of the books from her pile.

"What you mean like team members who actually show up on time?," she shot back, attempting to brush past him.

Jack stepped to the side, blocking her exit. "I had a reason you know, for being late," he admitted, shaking his head.

"So you've said, but you also had a commitment, to 3 other people, all of whom had the decency to show up at the agreed time," she pointed out. "Now if you'll kindly let me past, I need to work on _our_ project, seeing as it appears that it means little to you."

For a moment she could have sworn that Jack looked slightly taken aback by her comments. She felt the familiar sense of guilt creeping up. After all, like it or not she still had to work with Jack on this assignment. Eric and Allison were counting on them all to work together. Opening her mouth to apologise for her harshness, she was cut off.

"You know what, I'm done here. Nothing I can do is right by you. I don't even know why I even try. All I have done is try and be friendly to you only for you to shoot me down. So I then go to apologise, and get kicked out of your store for my troubles," he ranted, placing his hands in the pocket of his jeans.

Elsa glared at him. "Oh so, making sexual innuendos, disrupting my private studying, humiliating me in the cafeteria and then proceeding to stalk me at my father's store are all your ideas of being '_friendly'_ are they?," she could feel the anger simmering in her.

He glared at her, stepping towards her. "Do you ever stop and think how you make people feel?," he snarled. "For 8 years I've known you, watched you. You let no one in, you avoid people unless absolutely necessary. I swear on the life of me, I've not once seen you smile. You carry yourself with the attitude that you are better than anyone else, and then you dare wonder why people call you a fucking Ice Queen."

She gasped, taking a step back, fighting back the tears that threatened to fall. She would not let him see her cry. No, he would not get that pleasure.

"Elsa..I..," he began, stepping back, his shoulders dropping.

"Save it Jack. You really think I don't know what people think of me?. You think I don't hear the whispers, see the looks I get," she whispered. "I know it must be hard for you to contemplate in that blissful bubble you live in,where everything you want is just handed to you, but life isn't all fun and games. I'll tell you this though, you and your slacker friends know NOTHING about me. So don't you DARE tell me that you do."

She brushed past him, walking back to the table where Eric and Allison were still seated, their heads buried in a book. She gave them an apology, explaining that something had come up and she had to run off. They had seemed accepting, nodding as they watched her pack her belongings into her bag. She slung it over her shoulder, desperate to get out of the library before Jack could follow her. Running through the halls, she could feel the hot tears as they streamed down her face, blurring her vision. She was too busy running, she didn't notice the figure that stepped in front of her.

"Oomph," she groaned, feeling herself falling onto her backside.

"Hey there, didn't anyone tell you not to run in the halls?," a gruff voice questioned, his hand reaching down for hers.

She looked up, recognising the young man she'd met the other day. "K- Kristoff, H..hi. I didn't see you there," she stammered, accepting his hand as he helped her to her feet.

He glanced at her, his brows furrowing. "Wait a minute, what's wrong?," he asked, his voice tinged with concern.

"N..nothing, I just need to get to my car and go home," she sniffed, dabbing her eyes with the corner of her sleeves.

"Oh no you don't," he chuckled, taking her bag from her. "I'm sorry, but you just ran into me, because you couldn't see through your tears. You are in no state to drive. Is there somewhere I can take you?, maybe a friend on campus or somewhere to calm down?."

Elsa snorted, "Haven't you heard? I'm the 'Ice Queen', I don't have sister and cousin are over in the art department though."

The blond looked at her, regarding her for a moment before speaking. "Okay then, lets go find this sister of yours."

They walked in a comfortable silence. Kristoff carrying Elsa's bag. She'd been worried he may probe her, try and coax the reason behind her tears, but to her relief he didn't.

Pushing open the door to the art department, he poked his head in, "Uh, hi, I'm looking for Anna Blanchard,?" he announced, gently guiding Elsa into the room.

"Elsa?," she could hear Anna call, shuffling to put her paint on a nearby table.

Suddenly the warmth of Anna's hugs enveloped her. She felt a fresh stream of tears roll down her cheeks. Another feeling of warmth came over her as Rapunzel joined the hug. Surrounding her, stroking her tear stained cheeks.

Stealing a glance at Kristoff, she could see him slowly making his way out the room. She smiled at him, hoping he'd recognise the gratitude she felt for his kindness. He nodded before turning and walking away.

She felt Anna and Punzie leading her to an isolated part of the art studio. They sat on either side of her, in patience. Just waiting for her to let it all out. When the sobs subsided she told them the harshness of the words that had been spoken to her, the humiliation of her unexpected fleeing from what was meant to be a time to work as a team. Surely Eric and Allison must think her an unreliable mess of emotions by now .As expected, her sister and cousin had been shocked and angry.

"Just you wait, the next time I see that arrogant bastard his face is going to have a date with my right fist," Anna declared, balling her fist for impact.

"Not until after my saucepan has a chance to kiss that smug face of his," interrupted Punzie, adopting a mock fighting stance. "Flynn plays hockey with him, maybe I can get him to send him flying into the wall."

The girls sat in quiet contemplation, each coming up with various scenarios in which Jack Frost received some sort of amusing payback for his words. Anna had decided that she could take the rest of the day off, and excused herself from classes. Declaring it to be a family emergency as she lead Elsa to her car.

"You know, I can always tell when you're truly upset, it's the only time you ever let me drive your car," she joked, reaching over to pat Elsa's arm as she sat in the passenger seat.

"Just don't crash it or else Jack won't be the only one in trouble," Elsa retorted, allowing a small smile to appear on her face.

The rest of the day had been spent curled up on the couch, blankets piled around them with chocolate, and movies. Anna had insisted that Elsa ignore all assignments, and focus only on the supreme gift that was Tom Hiddleston as Loki. Their Mum had been surprised to see the girls home early, although had been quick to join them on the couch. It was rare that the three Blanchard women got a chance to just enjoy their time so leisurely. Making their way through movies featuring all their chosen 'hunks', Ryan Gosling, Tom Hiddleston, Johnny Depp. Enjoying the calm before the family patriarch got home and caught wind of the days events

The sound of a text interrupted their bonding. Hans had texted Anna, asking her if she wanted to accompany him on yet another date that evening. Apparently their date the night before had gone well. They'd gone out to dinner at an italian restaurant before going to see a movie. All thoughts of 'men being jerks' had gone out the window as the youngest Blanchard rushed around the house, showering, primping and preening herself ready for another date. Elsa had shot her Mum a look, still not comfortable with the idea of this 'Hans' fella and her sister. The older woman had simply shrugged, telling her that they had to let Anna live her own life.

As expected, when Walt Blanchard had heard the news of Elsa's interaction with Jack Frost he'd been furious.

"I have half a mind to ring Nicholas right now and give him a piece of my mind," he fumed, pacing around the living room. "That boy is nothing but a no-good slacker, riding on the coat tails of his rich uncle."

"Walt, can we just remember, this is about Elsa," Lillian interjected, placing her hand on her angered husbands arm.

"Damn right, this is about Elsa," he ranted. "I've watched that..that boy at business functions. He's no good, and yet he is bound to eventually take over that wretched Guardian's Ice Blast. All he does at these functions is sit on his backside, cracking jokes or fiddling with his phone."

He paused, his eyes lingering on Elsa before softening. "It's obvious that he lacks the work ethic of Elsa. I know from experience that Nicholas is not afraid to use dirty-handed tactics in business, and it's obvious that this filth of a nephew of his has inherited this trait.

Elsa sighed, she knew her father would react this way. She was just unsure what to say to please him. She couldn't very well back out of the group assignment as it'd reflect poorly on her, something he'd not wish for. She watched as her Mum crossed the divide, pulling Elsa into a hug as if reading her mind.

"Just leave it for now Walt, we can finish this conversation in private. Right now, our daughter needs to relax, to feel comforted," Lillian coaxed, placing a kiss on her daughter's forehead.

Elsa sucked in a breath, waiting for her father's response. To her relief he agreed, crossing the room to place a kiss on her head before excusing himself to handle some paperwork in his study.

Across town, Jack paced anxiously. He'd chosen to avoid going home that evening. Instead preferring to unwind with Jamie. They'd ordered in a pizza, and had finished it in a matter of minutes.

"I'm in too deep Jamie, I can't win with her, she's just too stubborn, too disconnected. Nothing I can do is good enough for her. I need to just let her go." he ranted, shaking his head. "I don't even know why I bother anymore."

Jamie sat deep in thought for a minute. "Because you've been in love with her for 8 years and you're equally as stubborn," he offered, shooting a wry grin in his friends direction.

"Yeah, but why am I so in love with her?, it's clear she's never going to feel the same way. Especially not after today. Maybe the guys on the team are right, I need to just go out and find someone else," he whined, burying his head in his hands.

"So let her go then, forget about her. Besides, I heard Chad from our hockey team saying that he wants to ask her out. Let her be his problem," Jamie suggested.

"What!, are you fucking kidding me?, No. Chad only goes out with girls long enough to sleep with them and then ditches them. There is no fucking way I'm letting him get near Elsa," Jack fumed, slamming his fist on the nearby desk.

Jamie smirked, "There's your answer. Like it or not, you care too deeply for her to just let her go. Besides, don't think I didn't see you yesterday, looking at her when her Dad was talking to her."

"What look?," Jack asked, taking a seat on the corner of the desk.

"The look that says you wanted to run in and save the damsel in distress, be her hero, her knight in shining armour," Jamie sang, throwing his hand over his chest, mockingly.

Scrunching up a blank sheet of paper, Jack tossed it at his friend. "I hate it when you do this to me, you know?, call my bluff," he groaned.

"What can I say, Elsa's not the only stubborn one, " Jamie smirked.

"Yeah, but Jamie, I really hurt her this time," Jack cried. "Her face when I called her an Ice Queen, she was hurt, and it was all because of me."

"She'll recover. You just need to give her time, and space. You're not a bad guy, you do genuinely care for her. Just let her see that," Jamie suggested.

Jack sighed, "I need a miracle."

**A/N- Whew. This chapter took me the longest so far to write. Getting all the angst of their fight out. Thank you all for your lovely reviews. I love getting some really well thought out reviews, and that you take the time to respond. Keep calm and ship Jelsa :). **


	7. Chapter 7

The weight of an extra body climbing onto her bed was enough to wake Elsa from her light slumber. She'd had a somewhat restless night with her mind replaying the fight with Jack as she'd slept.

Glancing at the alarm she noticed it was early, far too early for her liking. She groaned, turning to glare at the intruder.

"Anna, it's 5am, what are you doing up at this hour?," she murmured, settling her head back on her pillow.

"Elsa," Anna cried softly. "I screwed up big time, can I sleep in here?."

Elsa sat up . The tone of Anna's voice alarmed her. Looking at her sister she could see the remnants of tear stains on her face. She shuffled over, pulling back the covers to invite Anna in and waited.

They lay in silence for a few seconds, Anna sniffling a few times as she buried herself under the covers.

"I hate him," she began, her voice trembling. "Hans, I hate him."

Elsa blinked, feeling a lump form in her throat. "What happened?," she asked, stroking a loose strand of hair from Anna's face.

"He..he.." Anna stammered, avoiding eye contact. "I can't tell you if you're looking at me like that," she mumbled.

Elsa settled herself on her back, a feeling of dread coming over her. Anna only asked her to avoid eye contact when she was feeling particularly anxious about something. Whatever she had to tell her, it wasn't going to be good. "Okay, I'm not looking at you Anna," she vowed.

She heard Anna take a deep breath beside her. "Last night, the date with Hans," she began. "He asked me if I wanted to watch a movie at his house. I said yes, so we went to his house. No one else was home. He put a movie on, and at first it was fine, we just sat there, but then..then.."

Her voice trailed off. "Elsa, I'm such an idiot," she cried. "A stupid idiot."

Elsa reached her hand out, finding Anna's and gave it a squeeze. "No you are not an idiot," she assured her.

"But I am. We were watching the movie, and Hans, he put his arm around me," Anna continued. "Then he started to get more forceful, he pushed me down, and started to put his hands under my top, try and pull my pants down. I told him to stop, that I wasn't ready," Anna cried.

"What?!," Elsa cried, turning to look at Anna, her heart thumping. "What happened? he didn't..you know, hurt you did he?."

"No, he didn't hurt me, nothing happened. He tried but I punched him in the face before he could do anything further. He said I was a cock-tease and that I should leave and stop wasting his time," she finished, blinking up at Elsa, her eyes lined with fresh tears.

Elsa pulled Anna into a hug, stroking her hair. "So how did you get home?," she asked.

"I called a taxi," Anna admitted. "I didn't want to bother you or Mum and Dad. Not after the Jack thing."

Elsa shook her head. "Anna, you're my sister, you're could never bother me. I'm always here for you. You know that," she pointed out.

"It gets worse. I got a text this morning from my friend Chelsea. Hans has written a post on the Arendelle University burn book page on Facebook, telling people that we slept together and I'm hopeless in bed," Anna cried.

Elsa could feel her heart sinking. She'd had a bad feeling all along about Hans, and now it seemed to have come true. Unfortunately her sweet, caring sister had been hurt in the process. She tightened her hold on Anna, whispering vows to kick Hans' backside, telling her that it would be okay. She'd heard rumours of this vile 'burn book'. A page where people wrote nasty rumours about other students and professors. She'd never bothered to look at the page though. The very thought of a page like it existing in the first place disgusted her.

The drive to their university had been sombre. Anna had been busy answering calls, text messages and private facebook messages all sent from her concerned friends. The sisters had decided to hold off on telling their parents for the moment. Preferring to try and deal with it on their own. Elsa was doing her best to conceal the extent of her anger. She knew that Anna was heartbroken and didn't want to further add to her woes. Instead Elsa just sat in silence, she knew her Mum had been right, that they had to let Anna live her life, but it still didn't ease the urge to protect her baby sister whenever someone hurt her.

Elsa insisted on walking Anna to her first class. Her class wasn't due to start for another hour so she had time to spare. Draping a protective arm around Anna as they made their way through the grounds. She caught a few girls whispering and shot them stern glances.

"Hey Elsa, Anna," a voice called from behind them.

Elsa turned, feeling a sense of relief to see that it was only Kristoff. She paused, waiting for him to catch up with them, flashing him a warm smile.

"I just wanted to see how you were after yester-," he paused, his eyes flicking over Anna. "Wait, Anna are you okay?," his voice was laden with concern.

Elsa looked at Kristoff, watching as he fidgeted with the watch on his wrist. '_Boy trouble,' _she mouthed towards him. Watching as his eyes flickered over Anna, the concern evident on his face. There was something about Kristoff. He gave off the vibe of being a loner, but a good man. She smiled, watching as he spoke with Anna, gently taking her backpack from her and swinging it over his shoulders as they walked in the direction of Anna's classroom. Elsa noticed how Anna seemed to perk up a bit, listening to Kristoff talk about his Labrador Sven. She excused herself as they reached the door to the classroom. Leaving Anna and Kristoff to talk amongst themselves.

Elsa headed towards the library, intent on getting some study done. However, the loud rumble coming from her stomach reminded her that she'd neglected to eat breakfast. She'd been so focused on Anna's pain that she'd skipped out without breakfast. Glancing at her watch, she turned, walking towards the cafeteria.

Thankfully the cafeteria was near empty by the time Elsa walked in. Only a few other students sat. Most pouring over a book or working on their laptop as they nibbled on food. Elsa had grabbed a croissant and coffee. Savouring the taste of the delicious french pastry. Packing up her trash she made her way towards the nearest trash can. Revelling in the fact that Jack Frost hadn't been around to harass her like he had last time she tried to enjoy a meal in the cafeteria.

"Yeah, the slut gave it up to me so easy. Pity she was no good in the sack," boasted a male voice.

Elsa shot a look at disgust in the direction of the voice. Seeing a group of young men huddled around a table. She could hardly believe the nerve of some people. Talking with such disrespect about another person, and about a private act no less. She began to leave. However, the next sentence to come from the boastful male sent shivers down her spine.

"I'm telling you guys, don't even bother with that Anna chick," the voice continued, laughing derisively.

Elsa could feel her blood boiling, 'Anna'. That meant the boastful male was none other than Hans. Angrily she spun on her heels, storming over to the table until she was face to face with the disgusting man.

"Let me guess, you're Hans," she spat, slamming her fist on the table.

The auburn haired male looked at her in amusement. "I don't believe we've had the pleasure," he purred. "I'm sure I'd remember a beautiful young woman like yourself," he winked.

Elsa shuddered. The nerve of this guy was unbelievable. "Oh it's no pleasure," she snapped. "The name is Elsa. Elsa Blanchard. I believe you were just spreading complete and utter lies about my sister Anna."

Hans leaned back in his chair, clasping his arms behind his head. "Elsa," he drawled, smirking at his friends. "I'm afraid if you want to ask me out on a date that my schedule is all booked, but I could probably fit you in some time next week."

The men surrounding Hans burst out into loutish laughter. Elsa felt her face flushing with anger. "Listen here Hans," she snarled. "You and I both know that nothing happened besides you attempting to force yourself upon my sister. However, I swear on my life if you continue to spread your vile lies about Anna, you will regret it."

She spun around, storming out of the cafeteria, not bothering to hear what he had to say. Making a mental note to encourage Anna to go to the guidance counsellor with news of Hans behaviour. The thought of other women being subjected to him and his blatant lack of respect for others made her sick to her stomach.

Elsa had no idea how she managed to survive the rest of the day. She'd barely been able to focus in class. The only positive being that Jack Frost was absent. The last thing she needed was more drama from him.

Elsa sighed as she switched off the last of the lights in the store. After finishing her day at uni she'd gone on to work her normal Thursday night close. It had been a quiet night. Every now and then they'd get customers in who were either on their way to or from the nearby cinema complex. Now, she noted with relief it was over. She'd sent her colleague Alice home earlier, telling her that she'd handle the clean up.

Elsa stepped into the cool night air, slipping the keys to the store in her handbag as she made her way to the car. The sound of couples laughing reached her ears. Keeping her head down she continued walking until she reached the nearby parking bay. She slowed down as she reached her car, digging through her bag for her car keys.

She'd just grasped her keys when he struck. Grabbing her from behind, placing a firm hand over her mouth, silencing her. She felt her heart race with fear. The perpetrator spun her around, pushing her forcefully against her car. She looked up, staring into the eyes of her attacker.

"Hans," she gasped, trembling with fear as he leaned in, pushing her back against her car. She watched as he grabbed her handbag, tossing it to the ground out of her reach

"Oh Elsa," he sneered, placing a hand around her throat. "You never should have involved yourself in this little drama between me and your sister. You embarrassed me Elsa, in front of my friends."

Elsa flinched under his touch. She tried to remember the self defence lessons her father had made her take as a child. She'd never been very good at them. Anna was always the one who did well in self defence.

"It's okay though. I've figured out a way that you can make it up to me. One simple thing, you do it for me and all this trouble between me us will go away," he sneered, running his knuckles over her cheek.

Elsa trembled. She didn't want to think about what was going to happen. Closing her eyes, she refused to look at him. Maybe if she closed her eyes he'd not see her fear.

"Hey, get your dirty hands off of her," the voice came out of nowhere.

Elsa felt her heart rate steady as Hans grip on her loosened. She could hear the sound of a scuffle going on. Opening her eyes she saw them. Jack and his friend Jamie were standing between her and Hans. Jack was yelling at Hans, telling him to stay away from her and Anna. Nervously she wrung her hands, the tears falling from her eyes. She felt a hand on her arm. Looking up she saw Jamie standing beside her, holding out her discarded handbag to her.

Her eyes widened, watching with relief as Hans scuttled away, cursing loudly at Jack.

"Are you okay?," Jack asked, his blue eyes searching Elsa's.

She shrugged. "Why is it whenever you are near me there's always trouble?," she snapped. "If you're expecting me to thank you for showing up again then you're wrong. For the last week you've done nothing but cause me trouble. Here's a newsflash for you Jack. I didn't need your help, I could have handled it."

Jack's eyes widened. "Elsa, I.., forget it," he murmured. "Just forget it."

Elsa groaned, not bothering to hide her disgust as she unlocked her car, sliding into the drivers seat before putting the car into reverse and driving off. Leaving a speechless Jack Frost in her wake.

Slinking inside, she crept up the stairs. Not wanting to be seen by her parents or Anna. Once inside the safety of her room Elsa collapsed. Flinging herself onto her bed as she sobbed. A part of her felt awful for snapping at Jack. After all, she hated to think what could have happened had he not been there. The look on his face when she'd snapped at him had been something she'd not seen before. He was hurt. Sighing she decided she'd apologise to him when she saw him next. For now she just wanted to crawl into bed and sleep.

Jack stormed home. Once again he'd managed to screw things up with Elsa, only this time it wasn't his fault to begin with.

He'd taken the day off from uni. Emily had needed to go to the orthodontist and Jack had offered to take her. Afterwards they had been chilling at home, playing playstation when Jamie had texted, inviting Jack to go see a movie at the cinema with him.

As it turned out the movie was only being shown at the cinema near Kingdom Ice Creamery's flagship store. As they'd passed by the store on the way in, Jack had noticed Elsa hard at work in the store.

Jack had heard about the situation with Anna and Hans. Jamie had filled him in having heard about it from someone else. Word had also gotten around about Elsa's confrontation with Hans. Apparently Hans had made a few smart assed remarks about Elsa being 'hot for him'. Jack had scoffed. He had long believed that Hans was a douche, this only confirmed it. However his treatment of Elsa and her sister was out of line, and Jack couldn't help but feel a sense of protectiveness for both Elsa and Anna.

The movie had finished a little bit later than expected. Jack and Jamie had strolled towards the car park. Discussing their favourite parts of the movie. As they'd rounded the corner he'd felt Jamie grab his arm, alerting him to something up ahead.

He'd looked up to see Hans pressing Elsa against her car, leaning in. Elsa's body language told him that this was not a welcomed action. He felt the anger rise in his chest. Picking up the pace he ran towards Elsa, grabbing hold of Hans and pushing him off her. It took all his restraint to not beat Hans to a bloody pulp right there and then. However the sound of Elsa's light sobbing made him stop. He didn't want to risk causing her further distress. Instead he settled for letting Hans go, giving him a stern warning to stay away.

Jack didn't know what he expected to happen once Hans ran off. He knew that Elsa would likely be in a state of shock. He turned to face her, wanting to know if she was okay. Her reaction however had hurt him. Instead of thanking him for at least helping her, for saving her from Hans, she'd snapped at him, dismissing him with not even a thank you before driving off.

Grabbing a pillow from his bed he let fly with a loud string of obscenities. Once again he'd screwed up with Elsa. The worst part is, he found himself wanting to be there with her tonight more than ever. Of all the times he'd wished to be close to her, to hold her in his arms. This was the night he wanted it most. He needed to comfort her, to let her know she was and always will be safe so long as he was around.


	8. Chapter 8

The sleek black car pulled up to the entrance of the grand hotel. Elsa could feel her palms sweating as she stepped out of the car. Slowly she inhaled, taking a deep breath as she waited for her parents to tip the driver.

Today was the annual 'Arendelle Gives Back' party. The event was a chance for big businesses to get together, enjoy a light meal, few drinks and donate to charity. It was one of the biggest social events of the year and also stood as a way to further promote ones business. Elsa always equated these events to nothing more than a chance for people to boast about themselves, their lives under the pretense of giving to charity.

She felt Anna come to a stand beside her, nervously shooting her a smile. Slowly she raised her head, plastering the usual smile she reserved for these events. '_Time to act' _she knew the drill. Follow her parents down the carpet. Always stand to her father's side but never stand between her parents unless he beckoned her to do so. Always present herself as a businesswoman first, a daughter second. Never forgetting that every action she does reflects on the business.

Slowly the family made their way down the stairs into the grand ballroom. A picture of perfection on the outside. The cracks that lay inside all but hidden. Elsa felt her elbow being grabbed as her father navigated her around the room, leaving her mum and Anna to go find their table.

They had been navigating the room for a good forty-five minutes. Elsa's heels were starting to hurt her, although she could never mention it. She'd lost count of how many times her hand had been kissed. The conversations were all the same. A fake attempt at a hearty greeting, a polite enquiry about 'the family' with the expected boasting, brief conversation about the businesses success over the last year, and finally time for a bit of petty gossip. It shamed Elsa how fake people could be. How her father could go from ridiculing someone to one person and then moments later speak with insincere kindness to the same person he'd just ridiculed.

Elsa nodded. She'd been stuck listening to Hugo Valance, the owner of the Celestial Coffee chain boast about his 24 year old son for the last 10 minutes. "Oh Miss Elsa, you'd just love my son," he grinned. "He drives a Mercedes, is captain of his football team and is very social and well liked. I really should put you in contact with him, I think you'd make a great match," he boasted.

Elsa bowed her head slightly. "Thank you, but I must state that I'm far too focused on my studies at the moment to consider dating," she admitted. She was aware of the young man in question. His 'social' behaviour was helped in part due to his use of an illegal substance which was popular on the party scene. Certainly not someone she would willingly spend time with.

"Excuse me, I must steal my sister away for a short time," Anna broke in, as she gave the small man a polite smile before leading Elsa away.

"Thank you," Elsa whispered, stifling a laugh as she followed Anna to a corner.

"No problems, you looked bored out of your brain, and I really do need to tell you something," she admitted.

Elsa giggled, "Yeah, he was trying to set me up with his son again," she said, rolling her eyes.

"In that case consider me your guardian angel," Anna replied with a mock curtsey.

Elsa smirked, thankful for Anna's presence. Somehow these events were always slightly more bearable when Anna was around. "You said you had something to tell me," she prodded.

"Oh right," Anna replied, pulling out her phone. "So, I got a text from Punzie. She said that Flynn saw Hans earlier this morning, and it looked like Hans had been in a fight. He had a few bruises and a split lip."

Elsa paused, unsure of how to respond to this information. She'd not told anyone about the interaction she'd had with Hans. As far as she was aware the only people who knew about the incident asides from her and Hans were Jack and Jamie.

The presence of a waitress offering wine came as a welcome interruption. Elsa gracefully accepted a glass before excusing herself to return to her fathers side. Deciding in this situation it was better to deal with her father than to continue the discussion about Hans and his apparent bruises.

Drawing to her fathers side, Elsa could hear him as he stood, his wife in his arms as he praised her to John Marten, the CEO of a popular bakery chain. "Yes, Elsa is a delight. She consistently achieves top grades, and is a great employee. I know that she will make a wonderful CEO when the time comes," he boasted.

Elsa smiled, politefully thanking her father. "I fear you speak too highly of me at times Dad," she smiled, slowly sipping at her wine.

"Such manners, and grace. Elsa, I feel like I should be hiring you to teach my own children about manners," John smiled, extending his hand to Elsa to shake.

Elsa blushed, "I'm afraid Mr Marten that my behaviour is all my parents teaching and not mine," she responded.

"Yes well, that may be, but when I look at these events I'm always surprised at the behaviour that some seem to find acceptable," he confided. "Take the young lad over there, wearing sunglasses indoors and a sullen expression."

Elsa followed the direction of the older mans eyesight. Holding back a gasp as her eyes landed on Jack. Standing to the side of his uncle, his mouth in a frown and sunglasses covering his eyes.

"Guardians," Walt growled, tightening his grip on Elsa. "I should have known. The entire family is corrupt. I had the misfortune of having a run in with the boy during the week."

Elsa stood, listening as her father and John continued to discuss the Guardians. Her father relaying the events of Jack's visit to their own store, as well as the verbal altercation with Elsa to the shocked Bakery CEO. The two businessmen not bothering to mask their disdain as they watched Jack remove his sunglasses, revealing fresh bruising surrounding his left eye.

"Absolutely ludicrous. You would think that they'd leave him at home. The nerve of them. Allowing him to come to a function such as this with a black eye," scoffed Walt.

Elsa felt her stomach drop. Excusing herself she made her way to the bathroom, shooting Jack a look as she passed by. She could feel her heart rate speed up. Her mind racing between the news that Hans had been beaten up, and seeing Jack with a few bruises of his own. '_He wouldn't have?'. _She felt conflicted. Her mind couldn't help wondering if the bruises each boy wore had come from the other. Slowly she inhaled, taking a few more breaths to compose herself before exiting the bathroom.

"Hey," the sound of an increasingly familiar male voice spoke, breaking her from her thought. Elsa looked up to find Jack leaning casually against the wall opposite the bathrooms.

"Did you..did you follow me,?" she asked, cocking an eye at him.

"What, no, I just needed to go to the bathroom as well, and then figured I may catch my breath for a bit. You know, before I go in and have to pretend that I'm not bored senseless." he grinned.

Elsa stifled a small laugh. "Jack, I'm sorry, for Thursday night. I shouldn't have snapped at you," she apologised, her eyes flicking down to her feet.

"It's okay, you were in shock, you'd had a scare." he admitted. I just wanted to make sure you were safe," his eyes searched hers.

"I err have to go," Elsa stammered, making her way to leave.

The sound of a heated argument reached Elsa's ears as she made her way back to the ballroom. She shuddered, recognising one of the voices as being her own father who had apparently decided to confront Nicholas North about his nephews behaviour.

"All I am saying is that you need to tell your poor excuse of a nephew to stop bothering my daughter," hissed Walt.

Elsa rushed to her mothers side, wrapping an arm around her mum who stood watching in horror as her husband continued to exchange heated words with his business rival.

"You need to stop insulting my nephew. He is a good young man and I am very proud of him. He has honour, good values, and a good,kind heart," the large man responded.

"If he's a good man then why is he sporting a black eye at an event such as this. Really North, you could at least pretend to have some sort of class." sneered Walt, his eyes trailing over Jack who stood awkwardly behind his uncle.

"Walt please, lets just go back inside. This behaviour is not good for anyone. Least of all not in the lobby of a hotel such as this," Lillian begged, her arm reaching out to rest on her angered husbands elbow.

Elsa stood, watching in horror as her father and Jack's uncle continued their argument. Neither man willing to back down. She snuck a look at Jack as he walked back towards the group, drying his hands on his pants legs.

"Dad please, lets just go back inside," Elsa begged.

"Elsa please, this is a matter of principle. This boy has been nothing but trouble for you, and for our business in the last week. I think it's perfectly reasonable for me to tell his guardian to be a better influence on his nephew. After all, maybe if he did then the boy would not be standing here looking like some common thug."

"That's enough," North boomed, his voice cracking with anger. "My nephew is many things, but a thug he is not. I don't know the circumstances of the fight, but he has assured me that he has a good reason."

"Do tell, what is that 'good' reason? what could possibly be a good reason for getting involved in physical altercation?," Walt taunted, his eyes focusing on Jack.

Elsa watched as Jack stepped forward, his blue eyes focused on Walt's. "I was defending someone who I happen to care about. A lot," he replied, his eyes briefly flicking to Elsa.

Elsa gasped as she realised her suspicions had been right. 'Hans', she mouthed, watching as Jack nodded in confirmation. Jack had fought with Hans.

**A/N- So, we finally had Elsa apologise for snapping at Jack. Poor girl was in shock, she's been through a lot over the last few days, and the attack from Hans was the last thing. Still, am so proud of her for apologising to Jack for snapping at him- poor guy did help her out ;).**

Thank you all for your reviews. So many lovely reviews. I love to read what you have to say. Really puts a smile on my face. I hope to have another chapter up for you by the end of the weekend.

**Keep Calm and Ship Jelsa :)**


	9. Chapter 9

The ride home from the charity benefit had been tense. Walt had spent the majority of the ride muttering about the altercation with Nicholas North, and Jack. Lillian had tried to reason with her husband, to point out that his own behaviour was out of line but he'd brushed her off.

Once home Elsa had retreated to her room. Claiming that she had assignments which still needed her attention. Her parents had happily waved her off. From the stony look on Lillian's face it was clear that the discussion about the benefit argument was far from over, and Elsa had no intention on sticking around to hear the rest of that discussion. Anna had sprinted up the stairs to her room claiming the need to Skype with Punzie.

Elsa had booted up her laptop, her assignments opened, but her mind was not in it. Her thoughts strayed to the events of the afternoon. The way Jack had looked into her eyes when he'd accepted her apology, telling her that he wanted to check she was safe. Then there was the way he'd stepped towards her father, his voice strong as he'd said he'd earned the black eye by defending someone he cared about. She could have sworn that his eyes had flicked to hers in that moment.

Hans. Jack had been the one who had fought with Hans. The bruises he wore had been put there by Hans. But why?. Elsa groaned, it seemed Jack Frost was determined to confuse her. She found herself almost wishing he'd been his normal lazy, cocky, infuriating self. At least that way she knew where she stood. Whereas their last two interactions, he'd displayed a different side. A kinder, more caring persona.

As Monday rolled around, Elsa found herself ready for the new week. She was looking forward to getting back to classes, and putting the events of the week before behind her.

Her morning class had gone by without a hitch. Jack had not only managed to arrive to class on time, but he also left Elsa alone. Briefly acknowledging her with a small smile which she found herself reciprocating.

After class Elsa made her way to the library. Determined to get some work done on the group assignment Professor Lawrence had set, making up for the previous attempt to work on it when Jack's behaviour had caused her to lose her cool.

To her relief the library was quiet. Settling down in a corner table she got to work. Thumbing through a book stopping every so often to make notes. Slowly she extended her legs, getting up to photocopy select pages from the book before returning to her table.

Her head was so deeply buried in paperwork that she failed to notice Hans approach her. His jaw clenched as he came up behind her, flanked by two large men.

Elsa let out a gasp as she felt a firm hand grip at her shoulder, pushing her back into her chair. Her eyes widened upon seeing Hans pull up a chair, and lean in. The traces of bruising on his face were evident. Her eyes fluttered up to the two men who stood behind him, their arms crossed over their chest.

"Hello Elsie," he drawled, his eyes staring, unblinking into her own.

"H...H..Hans," she sputtered, her eyes searching the room, desperately looking for a safe exit route.

"Oh Elsa," he sneered. " I do apologise for the way we were so rudely interrupted the other night. That Frost is nothing but a menace."

Elsa gulped, struggling to keep herself from trembling. "Normally I'd agree that Jack is an annoyance, but in this situation I find myself rather grateful that he was around," she stated.

Hans scoffed before leaning in. "Ah, but Elsa, we now have a problem," he growled. "You see, if Frost had just left me alone then all would be good. However he didn't. Not only did he show a complete disregard for our little 'conversation', but he also had to go one further."

"H..he did?," Elsa stammered, swallowing the lump which had formed in her throat.

Hans chuckled, shooting an amused look at the two men who stood beside him. " Why yes he did. You see, I was out for a lovely stroll on Saturday afternoon when who should I run into but one Jack Frost," he spat.

Elsa nodded, nervously running a hand through her hair.

"You see, it seems our Mr Frost took offense to the conversation that you and I had. He seemed to have this idea that I was scaring you, and that you were at risk of being hurt," Hans drawled. "We exchanged words, and then he just went crazy."

"Crazy?," Elsa repeated, silently praying that by playing naive Hans would give up and leave her alone.

"Absolutely insane my friend," Hans went on. "He then struck me, you can probably see the evidence of his punches on my poor face, not to mention the fact that he placed a few kicks to my ribs."

"I'm sure that the injuries will heal up in no time," Elsa muttered, her eyes focused on the floor.

Hans snorted, reaching over he placed a hand under her chin, forcing her to look at him. "Trouble is Elsa, that what should have been a simple issue between me and your sister has grown to include you, and now Mr Frost."

"It has?," she asked, pulling her chin out of his grasp.

"Indeed," he drawled. "Apparently Mr Frost feels the need to protect you and your sister. For what reason I do not know, I mean your families are hardly friendly. Anyway, point is Elsa, that I do not like the way your sister, you and now Mr Frost have treated me."

Elsa cocked an eyebrow. "You don't like the way we have treated you?," she repeated, barely bothering to hide her sarcasm.

"Absolutely not," Hans snarled. "I don't like being humiliated, or assaulted Elsa. Let this be a warning to you. Any more trouble from you or your sister and the next time I get to you, I'll make sure that your pathetic little guardian isn't around to protect you."

Elsa looked at him, her eyes widened in fear. She watched as he stood up from his chair, lazily pushing it out the way. He turned to the guys behind him, snapping his fingers at them before dismissing her with a wave.

She waited for Hans and his friends to have left the library before exhaling. Hastily she packed her bag. Elsa couldn't remember feeling this scared or conflicted. Logic said she should tell someone, make a report about the actions that Hans had committed. However, his parting threat left her fearful for Anna and her safety. She didn't want anymore harm to come to Anna, or anyone else.

Exiting the library she found herself heading towards the cafeteria. Her mind was a mess. She needed to speak to Anna, to warn her, but in doing so it would mean she'd have to tell her about the altercation she'd had with Hans on the Thursday evening.

As she entered the cafeteria she found herself scanning the room. Letting out a breath of relief as she realised that Hans was nowhere to be found. Her eyes fell on a familiar head of silver-grey hair sitting at a table with his friends. Jack. Pivoting she made her way over to him, coming to stand behind him.

"Elsa, hey," he said, his head tilted. "To what do we owe this pleasure?."

"We need to talk," she declared, wringing her hands.

"We do?," Jack asked, as he briskly got to his feet, slinging his bag over his shoulder.

Elsa grabbed his hand, pulling him with her as she left the cafeteria. "We do," she confirmed.

Elsa led Jack to an area near the cafeteria that wasn't as busy. So engrossed in her thoughts that she failed to notice she'd been leading Jack by his hand for the entire duration. It wasn't until she noticed Jack's mouth twist into a lopsided grin staring down at their connected hands. Blushing she dropped his hand.

"Elsa, if you wanted to hold my hand you only had to ask," he grinned.

"Shut it Frost," she groaned, rolling her eyes.

Jack looked at her, his brows furrowing. "Hey, hey, I'll be serious. What's up?," he asked quietly, his eyes searching for hers.

Elsa sighed, wrapping her arms around her body. "Hans. He came to see me in the library with two guys..he uh-"

"Elsa, did he, did he hurt you?," Jack asked, gently placing his hand on her arm.

Shaking her head. "No, but he did make a threat," she admitted.

"He what?!," Jack shrieked, recoiling his hand from her arm.

Elsa nodded. "He basically said that if there was anymore trouble from Anna or I, that he'd make sure that that the next time you wouldn't be around to protect us," she whispered.

Jack took a deep breath, his face flushed with anger. "Elsa, I.."

"Jack, I need to know what exactly happened between you and him Saturday afternoon," she demanded. "Because he's just taken what already was a bad situation and has made it worse."

She watched as Jack slid one hand in his pocket, the other going to rub his neck. "Ok, I'll tell you," he agreed. "But we should probably sit down."

Elsa nodded in agreement. Her eyes scanning for a place to sit. She was just about to point him towards the small bench when the sound of his phone ringing cut through the silence.

Patiently she waited, watching as Jack fumbled for his phone. Nodding his head, and letting out a few comments of agreement before hanging up and sliding the phone back into his jeans pocket.

Sighing he looked at her. "Elsa, that was my sister's school, She's not well and there's no one at home. I have to go collect her and look after her," he began. "We do need to talk about this though."

She nodded, wrapping her coat tighter around her.

"Can we maybe meet up later this evening?," he asked. "There's a nice little cafe in Kensington. Mariposa Cafe is it's name. I can meet you there at 7:30pm," he reached into his bag, pulling out a piece of paper and pen, furiously scribbling down the time and address of the cafe before handing it to her.

"See you later Elsa, remember if you stand me up I do know where you go to school," he said with a wink before rushing off.

Elsa looked down at the piece of paper in her hand. Grateful that he'd chosen a place a few suburbs over from her home. Slipping the paper into her pocket, she sighed.

_  
**  
Authors Note- Thank you all once again for the lovely and thoughtful reviews. I'm going to try and have the next chapter out by the end of Monday Australian time. I'm heading to Melbourne next Thursday to see Wicked so my week is going to busy, although I still hope to have at least another 2 chapters out for you by the time I leave.**

Until then Keep Calm and ship Jelsa. 


	10. Chapter 10

Jack stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist as he padded across the hallway into his room.

There was a small part of him that was worried Elsa would stand him up, and he'd be left sitting at the cafe looking like a loser. However, the logical side knew that she would. After all Hans had threatened her and her sister. If there was one thing he knew about Elsa it was that she was protective of her younger sister.

Hans. Just the thought of the guy threatening Elsa and her sister was enough to get Jack's blood boiling. He'd thought that his altercation with the guy on Saturday would have been enough to keep him away from her, but apparently not. He'd watched the way Elsa had acted when she'd spoken to him earlier. She was scared, and the worst part was, in this case, he believed she may well have good reason to be afraid.

Although it wasn't a date, Jack couldn't help but want to look nice. Flinging through his wardrobe, he eventually settled on a pair of cargo pants with a white shirt and a black jacket, paired with black sneakers. He ran a brush through his hair before spritzing some cologne on.

Less than 20 minutes later Jack found himself behind the wheel of his car. Tapping his fingers along to the beat of the music as he navigated his Lexus towards the cafeteria. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't slightly excited at the prospect of getting to spend some time alone with Elsa. He'd spent most of the afternoon in a slight daze. His mind travelling back to Elsa seeking him out, and how she'd grabbed at his hand to lead him away.

Arriving at the cafe, he found a park. For once he'd managed to arrive early, almost 5 minutes before the time he'd told Elsa to meet him. He scanned the small cafe. Elsa had yet to arrive. Making his way to a small booth towards the back. He slid onto the plush chair. Fidgeting with the menu whilst he patiently waited for her.

Elsa stood nervously pacing in her bedroom. She still couldn't believe she was actually leaving the house to meet up with Jack. It was a risky move. Especially if someone from work or one of her fathers friends saw her but she had to go. She had to know what exactly had gone on between Jack and Hans over the weekend.

Glancing at the mirror,she took in her appearance. She'd settled on a pair of jeans with a soft pink shirt and a white cardigan. Her long hair pulled back into a loose ponytail and only a faint trace of makeup highlighting her features.

Grabbing her purse she ran down the stairs. Telling her parents that she was meeting with a fellow student to go over some notes. Fortunately her Dad had been locked away in his study, and her mother was far too focused on the book she was reading to pay attention.

As Elsa slipped behind the wheel of her car she couldn't help but feel nervous. Slipping her favourite CD into the car stereo, she found herself tapping along to the music. Her thoughts replaying the events from earlier in the day. The way she'd grabbed for Jack's hand, not even realising she'd done so until he brought it up. Or the way he'd reacted when she mentioned the threat Hans had made.

Switching off the engine, she slowly exited the car. Thankful for her decision to purchase a GPS system for her car. Otherwise she'd have surely gotten herself lost. Elsa tried looking for Jack's car, which proved futile once she remembered that she had no idea what sort of car he drove.

Elsa scanned the small cafe as she entered it. Her eyes soon settled on Jack, who grinned from a booth up the back. Slowly she made her way towards him. Noticing how his face broke into a warm smile as she got closer.

His blue eyes sparkled as he glanced at her, the menu which he'd been looking at falling from his hands. "Elsa, hi," he greeted.

"Hi," she smiled, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear as she sat down. "Have you been here long?"

He shook his head. "No, only got here a few minutes before you," he explained. "I've not ordered yet, I wanted to wait for you to get here."

Elsa smiled at him. Reaching for the menu she glanced over it. She'd not eaten much over dinner, too distracted by the events of the day and her meeting with Jack. Now as her stomach grumbled, she was regretting it.

"Hungry?," Jack asked. " I can recommend the desserts, and they do a great burger as well."

Elsa blushed, "A bit. I didn't eat much for lunch or for dinner," she admitted.

Jack signalled the waitress over. Ordering a vanilla slice and coke for himself before looking at Elsa expectantly.

"Oh, uh can I please have a slice of the chocolate- mint mud cake and a sprite?" she chimed in, flashing the waitress a smile.

Turning her attention back to Jack, she couldn't help but notice that his lopsided grin had crept back onto his face again. "Is your sister okay?," she asked, watching as his eyes flickered with surprise.

"Oh uh, yeah she's fine," he chuckled, running a finger through his hair. "Turns out my sister is quite the actress. She had a math test that she was unprepared for and so, she faked it."

Elsa laughed, "You know, I'm pretty sure Anna did that a few times back in high school," she admitted. "I thought about it, but my Dad would have killed me," she laughed.

"Yeah I noticed you had a pretty good track record of attendance in school. Not like me. I skipped loads of days. I was always keen for a day off," he laughed.

Elsa glanced at him, her eyebrow raised. "How do you know I had a good track record when you claimed to have missed so many days? I could have been away on some of those days," she smirked.

Jack looked at her. '_Are you kidding me? I've been in love with you for 8 years. I notice these things'_ he thought. Brushing it aside, he couldn't tell her that. He opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by the waitress returning to their table, carefully setting down their order. He watched with a smile as Elsa cut off a small piece, spooning the moist cake into her mouth and emitting a small, satisfied moan of delight. Her question all but forgotten.

"So, tell me, what happened with you and Hans?," she probed, crinkling her nose in disgust.

Jack frowned, he didn't really want to tell her. Knowing that it'd likely make her feel even more worried for her sister and her safety. "Well," he began. "I was on my way to meet Jamie at the lake when I saw Hans. He noticed me, and shouted something I couldn't hear."

Elsa nodded, biting her lip as she focused her attention on Jack.

"Anyway," he gulped, continuing. "I went over to see what he wanted, and he started cussing at me, telling me how I was a pain in the ass, and that I shouldn't have involved myself in his affairs. He then told me how I'd apparently hurt him when I shoved him off of you," Jack snorted, rolling his eyes.

"Go on," Elsa urged, wiping her mouth as she slowly finished the last of her cake.

Jack nodded, rubbing the back of his head. "I told Hans that he made it my business when I caught him trying to hurt you, and called him a douche for that stupid post he made on that pathetic Facebook page."

Elsa's eyes widened, "You saw the Facebook post?," she asked, her voice soft.

Jack gulped, hanging his head in shame. "Yeah, I saw. It was disgusting, but then Hans has always come off as a jerk. Just sucks that your sister fell for his faux nice guy act," he muttered.

Elsa frowned. "Yeah, I must admit, I sensed there was something off about him when I first heard about him. Anna however seemed to think he was her 'Prince Charming'," she smirked.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Oh he's a charmer alright. Just not in the good way," he began. "So anyway, Hans said some really awful things about you and your sister, and I kind of lost it. I punched him there and then, told him to stay the fuck away from you and Anna. I thought that was it, turned to walk away but he attacked me from behind, kicking at my knees, then kicking me a few times before I got up and fought back."

Elsa gasped, "I'm so sorry Jack, I didn't mean for you to get hurt. How are your injuries now?."

Jack looked at her, he could see the worry on her face as she looked at him, her beautiful blue eyes focusing on the fading bruise from his black eye. "I'm okay Elsa, honestly, I've had worse injuries from hockey," he smirked. "I'm more concerned for you, and your sister."

She looked at him, her eyes widening. "Jack, what exactly did Hans say?," her voice quavering.

"I..uh, Elsa," he stammered, rubbing his neck. "It wasn't nice."

"Jack, I need to know. I may not want to hear it, but I think I need to know," she urged, trembling.

Jack inhaled, his eyes downcast. "He threatened you," he admitted. "He said that because Anna refused him, and you in turn 'humiliated' him in front of his loser friends, that he was going to make you pay, to hurt you..physically."

Elsa gasped, her small body shrinking back against the chair. "He..he..wants to ..h..hur-," she stammered.

Jack cut her off, "I'm not sure exactly what he meant. I mean he was kind of vague, but yes, he seems to want to physically harm you," he cried.

Jack watched as Elsa took in the news. Her eyes widening in fear. He noted how her body started to tremble, tears forming in the corner of her eyes. A part of him felt awful for having to be the one who told her this news, to scare her like this. Shaking his head, he reminded himself, Hans had already threatened her that day, and she was right, she did need to know. Least then she could have some way to protect herself, to be aware for her own safety.

"Elsa, I'm sorry," he whispered, reaching over to hand her a clean napkin for her tears.

She glanced at him, plastering a fake smile on her face. "I..it's okay Jack, you did nothing wrong, I'm just confused, and scared," she cried. "I don't know what to do. I know we should report him, but that will only cause more trouble, and he did say that if Anna and I caused any more trouble he'd make sure you weren't around to protect us," she sniffled, dabbing her eyes with a clean napkin.

Jack could feel his heart breaking. To watch the girl he wasn crazily in love with break down in fear, so vulnerable. The same girl who had been so feisty with him only a few days ago. Instinctively he reached over, his hand reaching for hers. He'd expected her to shy away at his touch but she didn't, so he continued to hold her hand in his, resting in the middle of the table which separated them. Softly his thumb traced patterns on her small hand.

"Elsa, I know you probably hate me, and to be honest I don't blame you. I always seem to be reduced to an incompetent idiot when you're around. But, I can tell you that you, and your sister are safe with me. Regardless of what is going on between our families. If you ever need my help, call and I'll be there," he vowed.

Elsa blinked. Looking down at her hand as it lay held in Jack's larger, masculine hand. Normally she'd jerk it out, away from him, but not tonight. Something was different. Maybe it was the emotions from the day catching up with her, but for once Jack Frost was not an annoyance. In fact he was actually being quite kind. She gazed at him, noting the concern evident on his face. Concern for her.

"I don't hate you Jack," she whispered, blushing. "You confuse me, and at times frustrate me, but I don't hate you."

Elsa could feel her cheeks heating as she glanced at Jack. His blue eyes holding her gaze. Something was odd about him. She couldn't help but feel as if there was something he wasn't telling her, something he was holding back. The sound of a beep from her phone brought her out of her thoughts. Pulling out the small phone to check the message.

Anna: '_Kristoff asked me out!, we're going out this weekend.'_

Elsa smiled. Kristoff was a nice guy. She had no doubt that he'd be good for Anna. He had already demonstrated that he was kind, smart and sensible. She could tell that Anna was happy. She couldn't tell Anna about Hans. Not tonight. She was too happy, Elsa didn't want to ruin her sisters mood by scaring her.

"Good news?," Jack asked, leaning back against the booth, his fingers running through his hair.

Elsa nodded, putting the phone back on the table. "Yeah, that was Anna. It seems that Kristoff has asked her out on a date this weekend," she informed him.

Jack nodded. " I know Kristoff, he's a good guy. Quiet, but a good guy," he smiled. "She's in good hands with him."

Elsa grinned, "Yeah, I'm happy for her," she admitted, glancing at her phone. "Oh err, I probably should think of heading home. I told my parents I was meeting with another student to go over notes," she giggled.

Jack smirked, throwing his hand against his chest. "Why Miss Elsa, did you lie to your parents?!," he teased

Elsa stuck her tongue out at him. "I didn't lie, I just didn't go into details about who the student was, and what the 'notes' entailed," she sassed, winking at him.

Jack looked at her, grabbing the bill and running to the counter before she could notice. Glancing at Elsa who was still carefully bundling their empty plates and glasses into a neat pile, too busy to notice him. Slipping the waitress a $20 to cover his and Elsa's order before pocketing the change.

"Jack, please tell me you didn't pay for me?," Elsa asked, coming to stand by his side, a faint smile dotting her face.

"Oops, my bad," Jack grinned, winking at her. "Was I not meant to?."

Elsa shook her head, her smile widening as she followed him towards the door. "I wasn't expecting it," she murmured.

Jack skipped ahead, opening the door for Elsa, watching the way she blushed as she passed him. "I'll walk you to your car," he insisted.

Silently they made their way towards Elsa's car. Elsa blushed, cocking her head up to look at Jack. "Jack, I'm sorry. For before, for what I said to you. I was wrong, I judged you, and I think I may have been wrong," she admitted.

Jack looked at her, his eyes widening. He could feel the traces of a blush work its way up his neck and onto his cheeks. "I err, you're welcome," he stammered. " I meant what I said, you're safe with me. If you want I'll give you my number, call anytime you need, I'm here for you."

He watched as Elsa fished her hand into her handbag, pulling out her phone and handing it to him. Taking it he punched his name and number in. Failing to hide the smile from breaking out when she took it. He watched as a shy smile crept upon her face, glancing down at her phone as she tapped it, only for his phone to ring a few seconds later.

Gingerly he answered the phone, "Hello?." he greeted, watching as dissolved into a fit of giggles.

"Hi," she giggled, holding her phone up.

"Elsa, hey, can you excuse me, I am with someone who won't stop giggling in the background," he grinned, hitting the button to end the call before saving her number in his phone.

"Now I know you didn't give me a false number," she grinned, slipping behind the wheel of her car. "Thank you, for tonight, for before," she smiled, giving him a wave before driving off.

Jack smiled as he waved her off, waiting until her car was out of sight before allowing himself to let out a victorious fist pump.

Jack lay stretched out under the covers of his bed. He'd not been able to wipe the grin off his face since leaving the cafe. Finally it felt like he may be getting somewhere with Elsa. Despite the grim topic and her obvious concern over Hans' threats she had appeared to be more relaxed around him tonight. More importantly he'd managed to hold a perfectly normal conversation with her which didn't end with her getting mad or frustrated with him. He'd even managed to get her phone number. Closing his eyes, he smiled, thoughts of how cute she'd looked when she was eating her cake, or the cute sound of her giggle running through his head.

Elsa curled up under the covers of her bed. Her mind racing through the events of the evening. Upon arriving home she'd been grabbed by Anna who was still in a daze, smitten with the idea of her upcoming date with Kristoff. She'd raced around her room excitedly pulling out possible outfits for her date. Elsa had laughed, reminding her that she still had the week to get through first.

The threat from Hans to harm her had scared her, although she couldn't help but feel that Jack had been genuine in his vow to help her. Elsa found herself wondering if there could be more to Jack than she'd initially thought. Maybe he was more than just a cocky little rich boy. Tonight he'd been kind, caring, a gentleman. She didn't know what would happen, whether Hans threats would fizzle out, but she did know that for once she was falling asleep with a smile on her face thanks to Jack Frost.


	11. Chapter 11

Jack smiled as he hoisted his backpack over his shoulder, making his way towards the library. It was his day off, but he'd received a text from Elsa earlier asking if he wanted to meet up with her, Allison and Eric to work on their group project for Professor Lawrence's class.

He'd sent back a reply, telling Elsa he'd meet her outside the library and she'd agreed. Now he stood, tapping his feet whilst he waited for her to turn up. He heard a soft cough. Looking up he caught sight of Elsa, her blonde hair hanging loose, pinned down by a simple black band

"Hi," he smiled, slipping his hands in his pockets.

She smiled bashfully at him, "Hi, you wanted me to meet you out here?," she pointed out.

"Oh right, yeah," he remarked, running his hand over the back of his neck. "I just wanted to double check you were okay, coming here, after...you know, yesterday."

She gasped, her mouth forming an 'O' as she took in what he was saying. "Oh, no, no Jack, I'm fine, besides, you managed to piss me off in the library as well and I still come here," she teased.

He bowed. "As I said your majesty, I aim to please."

Elsa giggled, her hand reaching up to cover her mouth, a soft giggle which made Jack feel warm. "Seriously though Jack, I'm fine, but thank you, for caring," Elsa smiled, her hand reaching out to lightly touch his arm.

Jack grinned at her, he could feel the blush rising to his cheeks as he skipped ahead, holding open the door for her.

Scanning the room, his eyes soon found their two other group members. He lightly tapped Elsa on the shoulder, pointing out the table where Allison and Eric had set themselves up. "Do you think we owe them an apology, for last week?," he asked.

She bit her lip, "Hmm, maybe, you did kind of drive me to be one of 'those' people, the kind who storms out of a group project and leaves others in a lurch," she added.

He smirked. "And yet you're still talking to me?," he teased as they made their way towards the table.

She shoved him lightly. "Don't get cocky," she chided, "besides, I was out of line back then as well."

If Allison and Eric found anything odd about the change in Jack and Elsa's interactions they didn't show it. Instead they both smiled shyly and accepted the apology from both Jack and Elsa before burying their head back into the text books.

The foursome sat, heads down, working diligently on their project, making notes, assigning individual tasks and devising a plan for the finished product. Elsa seemed to be a little bit more relaxed, and not as reserved as she normally was with new people. Jack smiled, sneaking a look from the corner of his eye as she was bent over paper she'd printed out, furiously highlighting stuff. Sections of her long platinum blonde hair had fallen over to rest on his own work, not that he minded.

A loud growl escaped from Jack's stomach. He looked up, grinning sheepishly when he realised that it had been heard by the rest of the group. Eric glanced at the clock,pointing out that they'd been hard at work for a good three hours. The group disbanded, deciding to gather together at another time.

Jack pulled out his phone, noticing he'd missed a text from Jamie, letting him know that him, Fred and Lana were headed in to uni for the afternoon and would be in the cafeteria for lunch at 1pm if he was interested. Furiously Jack typed back a response, letting him know that he'd be there and to save him a seat.

He glanced over at Elsa, watching as she slid the last of her textbooks into her bag. "So, I'm heading to the cafeteria to have lunch with some of my friends if you want to join me...us..I mean, join us," he stammered.

He watched as Elsa paused momentarily, before looking at him. He gulped, steeling himself for the rejection that was about to come.

"I'd like that," she replied, smiling shyly at him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elsa smiled, she'd hardly noticed the sound of her own voice as she responded, telling Jack that she would in fact join him for lunch. The look on his face as she'd answered could only be described as shock. His mouth had gaped and he'd stepped back, looking her over as if to check that she was real.

Giggling she looked at him. "So, are we going to just stand here or are we going for lunch?," she teased, swinging her messenger bag over her shoulder.

He looked at her, a blush coming over him, before recovering and falling into step beside her. They walked in a quiet silence towards the cafeteria.

"You know, I didn't expect you to say yes?," Jack remarked as they entered the cafeteria.

"Well, if you don't want me here then I can go," Elsa sassed, winking at him.

"No, no, no," Jack stammered, a blush creeping across his face. "I mean, I wanted you to come, it's just, I am still not used to you, you know, talking to me. It's nice, I like it," he finished with a smile.

Elsa could feel the hint of a blush creeping on her face, she looked at the ground, biting her lip before letting out a small giggle. "It's okay Jack, I was only teasing," she revealed.

She smiled, watching as a lop-sided grin appeared on Jack's face. Gently he placed his arm on hers, pointing her in the direction of a table where Jamie and two others were sitting. Elsa bit her lip, suddenly feeling nervous as she followed him.

Elsa watched as Jack's friends looked from her to Jack, shooting each other knowing smiles. Elsa recognised the girl and the other guy as being the two who had come into her store the week before. She felt herself hanging back, biting her lip as Jack pulled out the empty chair, beckoning for her to take it before heading to grab a spare chair from a neighbouring table and placing it next to hers.

Jack was the first to break the silence. "Guys, I hope you don't mind if Elsa joins us, we were working on our project for Professor Lawrence's class," he said.

The group shook their head. Elsa could feel the anxiety rising, absent-mindedly she reached her hand out, taking a strand of hair and twirling it around her finger. The girl was the first to speak, shifting her seat so she could sit closer to Elsa. "Hi, I'm Lana," she smiled. "The guy with the curls is my boyfriend Fred, and you know Jack and Jamie," she finished, sticking her hand out to Elsa.

Elsa smiled, shaking Lana's hand. There seemed to be a genuine kindness behind the brunette girls smile, one that helped Elsa feel more at ease. She nodded, listening as Lana continued, telling her how Fred, Jack and Jamie all played hockey together, and had become good friends.

"You know, it's actually nice that you can join us. Normally it's just me, the lone girl amongst these three guys. It gets a bit lonely," Lana joked.

Elsa blushed, nodding. She knew what loneliness felt like. She was trying to think of something to say when Jack cut in. "Don't get too attached Lana, I'm going to be stealing her away to come with me and find something to eat now," he smirked, grabbing his wallet from his backpack.

Elsa blushed, giving Lana a quick smile before digging in her bag for her purse and following Jack to the counter. Carefully she selected a bottle of juice and a plate of fries, placing it on her tray. She watched as Jack eyed her tray, paying for his own purchase before slipping the girl behind the counter a $10 note to cover Elsa's lunch as well.

"Jack," she groaned, shaking her head. "Thank you, but you do know I can pay for my own stuff right?," she pointed out.

He grinned at her. "I do, but I'm going to be honest here, I figured if I paid for it then you'd be less likely to refuse me when I asked for a few fries," he teased, winking at her.

Shaking her head she looked at him. Watching as he walked by her side, skipping ahead as they neared their table to pull out her chair. "After you milady," he bows. "Besides, now that I've paid for your lunch and pulled the chair out you know it would be rude to deny me a few fries," he teased.

Elsa laughed, taking her seat before biting into her lunch. She listened as Jack and his friends engaged in a light-hearted, jovial discussion. Nudging Jack she offered her plate to him, watching as his eyes lit up before swiping 2 fries.

Elsa couldn't remember the last time she'd felt so relaxed in the cafeteria without Anna or their cousin Punzie being present. Any nerves had gone out the window as she was drawn into a friendly conversation with Lana. She discovered that they both shared an interest in ice skating, musical theatre, wolves and reading. Glancing at her watch she noticed that the hour had flown by. She'd been so caught up in the conversations going on around her that she'd failed to notice the time.

Hastily she cleaned up her plate and empty bottle. Thanking Jack and his friends for allowing her to join them before excusing herself.

She'd just made it to the exit when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Gasping she turned to find herself face to face with Lana. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," Lana apologised. "I was just wondering if you wanted to swap numbers, it'd be nice to maybe hang out some more. That is if you're interested," she added.

Elsa smiled, pulling out her phone. "I'd like that," she admitted, handing her phone to Lana for her to punch her details in. Out of the corner of her eyes she could see Jack, watching intently as she swapped numbers with Lana.

Elsa sat nervously tapping away at her computer as she filled in her details. Looking at the screen she felt like such a rebel. To her peers having a secret social media web page that one's parents didn't know about may be ordinary, however to Elsa it was a big deal.

For 21 years she has been the 'good girl'. She'd participated in the sports her parents deemed appropriate (Ballet/ Tap/ Horse riding), wore the clothes her parents approved and kept herself groomed the way her parents liked her to be. She even studied the course that her parents, well namely her father, had set aside for her.

Yet here she was, in a few short minutes she had created her new facebook account, or rather, 'Elsa Kim's' new account. One that she'd keep hidden from her parents. She smiled as she settled on a cute picture of a wolf to load as her profile picture.

A knock on the door interrupted her from her slight rebellion. Hastily she hit exit, pulling up a work document as Anna burst in the room.

"Elsa," she sang, flopping down on the corner of Elsa's bed. "We need to talk,"

Elsa smiled, getting up from her desk as she crossed the divide to join Anna. "Excited about your date?," she asked..although she already knew the answer to that one.

Anna's eyes lit up. "Yes!, oh my god Elsa, you have no idea. Kristoff is so nice, like I know he seems all quiet and gruff but I swear, we've been talking and he's the nicest, kindest and sweetest guy, and he's funny too. I mean it takes a while for him to open up to you, but once he does he's really funny."

Elsa smiled, nodding along as Anna continued to gush. She liked Kristoff and she knew from the few interactions she'd had with him that he'd not do anything to harm Anna. Besides Jack had said he was a decent guy, and surprisingly she'd found that Jack was starting to become someone she felt she could trust.

Anna's fingers snapping in front of her face forced Elsa from the daze she'd apparently fallen into. "Elsa, are you even listening to me?," she asked. "You kind of zoned out on me for a minute there."

"Oh, yeah, sorry. No I agree, I think Kristoff's a great guy and I feel much better with the idea of you going out with him than I did when you went out with Hans," she responded, twirling a piece of hair round her finger.

"Sis, can I ask you something?," Anna asked, her smile making way for a slight frown.

Elsa looked at her, feeling alarmed at the sudden change in tone. "Uh, sure, you know you can ask me anything Anna, what's up?."

Anna fidgeted nervously with the ring that sat on her finger. "It's about Jack Frost," she admitted.

Elsa felt her stomach drop. "Go on," she whispered, her eyes focusing on the pillow to the left of her.

"Flynn said he saw you sitting at Jack's table today in the cafeteria, and that you were sitting next to him and laughing. I'm just concerned you know, because of his reputation and the fact that his family did the dirty on Dad all those years ago," Anna whispered, reaching out to lift Elsa's chin to face her.

Elsa felt her stomach twisting. "Anna, relax. We were working on our group project for Professor Lawrence's class. That's why I went in to uni today ..we had a study date, him, me and the two other people in our group. We didn't pick our groups- we were assigned to them. He asked me to join him at lunch to further discuss the project and I said yes. That is all," she finished, wringing her hands.

"Oh, I see," Anna muttered "But seriously, just be careful with him. Hans said he's an arrogant asshole and that he has a habit of breaking girls hearts."

Elsa looked at her, her eyes widened as she crossed her arms around her chest. "Anna, seriously, you don't even know him. I hardly know him, and I can tell you that I am starting to think I may have misjudged him. Besides, Hans is hardly someone whose opinions I value..especially after the way he treated you," she stated.

Anna raised her eyebrows as she absentmindedly waved her hands around, the only sound coming from her being a small 'Oh'.

"Besides," Elsa continued, her lips pulling into a frown. "We don't know _exactly _what went on between Dad and Jack's uncle. Even I don't know and I'm the one being forced into becoming the company's next CEO."

"You're right, it's just..he's hurt you, he made you cry last week Elsa," Anna admitted, reaching to push a strand of hair out of her face. "If he says or does anything to hurt you-"

"Then you will be the first to know about it and you can punch him in the face as you threatened to do so last week," Elsa laughed, smiling at her sister.

Anna grinned, her warm smile creeping back onto her face. "Damn right I'll punch him, ooh he doesn't want to cross me..I'll go all kinds of crazy on him," she laughed, getting up from the bed to demonstrate her somewhat awkward martial arts poses.

Elsa laughed, shaking her head. "Okay, go on, get out, I need to rest and you really need to practise those moves," she joked, watching as Anna karate kicked the empty space around the bed.

Anna smiled, pausing at the door frame. "Night Elsa, love you," she murmured before pulling the door closed behind her.

Elsa sat staring at the closed door. "Love you too little sis," she whispered. "You're wrong about Jack though, I was wrong about Jack."

**A/N- Whew, and after a long wait I'm back from my whirlwind trip interstate to see Wicked. I took my Mum who had never seen the show and she is now in love with it. I spent far too much money- got a few nice souvenirs, went to an Ice bar which wasn't very cold (was only -12C/ 14Fahrenheit) though did enjoy the cocktail. That said, I'm one of those weird people who truly loves the cold..maybe that's part of the reason I love Elsa and Jack Frost so much. So excited for the start of Winter..I only wish the Australian winter was colder and that it involved more snow.**

Shout out to all my wonderful readers and reviewers, guests, regular commenters. I love, love, love reading your thoughts, your reviews. Throwing out a wave to Scarlet Fox, and also to Oni no ko who I know is on vacation but I'm sure that she'll throw in a smart reply when she sees this :). 


	12. Chapter 12

The sound of screeching tires filled the air as the blue Subaru WRX drifted skilfully around the corner to cross the finish line. Triumphantly Fred pumped his fists in the air, letting the controller fall to the floor. "In your face Frostbite, beaten on your home turf," he crowed.

"Shut it Alfredo, no one likes a sore winner," Jack shot back, tossing the controller towards Jamie who was laid back on the plush chair patiently waiting his turn.

Fred reached over, his thin fingers creeping to pinch at Jack's cheeks. "Aww, turn that frown upside down Jackson," he teased. "Besides, if I remember correctly loser has to go fetch the winner a drink, so get to it slave."

Jack groaned, slapping his fingers away before disentangling himself from the bean bag on which he'd been curled up on and tossing the soft grey blanket aside. "I went easy on you pasta-boy," he taunted, with a smirk. "Besides last time we played you cried for an hour when I kicked your ass."

"Frostbite, Pasta-boy..remind me to thank my Mum for giving me a relatively normal name. And also to give you two a book on better insults," Jamie interjected, as he moved to steal Jack's spot on the floor, grabbing the discarded Playstation controller.

"She had to give you a normal name to make up for your face," quipped Jack, poking his tongue out at his friend before dashing out the room and to the kitchen. He faintly heard the sound of Jamie shouting a retort at his retreating back.

Jack rifled through the cupboard, pulling out a bowl and a large packet of potato chips along with three cans of coke from the fridge. It had become habit that the three friends would gather at least once a month on a uni free day for a boys day. Initially they'd thought on going to the nearest hockey rink to get in some goal practise but had ruled that out in favour of a day of gaming, junk food and practical jokes.

He could hear the sound of Jamie cheering loudly as he neared the lounge room. A smirk crept up on his face as he listened to the anguished cry from Fred.

"Not as cocky now are you Freddy?," he smirked, tossing a can to his friends before setting the bowl of chips down on the nearby coffee table. A loud chuckle escaped his lips as the defeated man turned to face him, sticking his middle finger up in an act of mock frustration.

The sound of her phone ringing interrupted Elsa. Forcing her to look away from the assignment she'd been working on and reach for the small device. Glancing down at the screen she was surprised to see the caller was Lana.

"H..hello?," she stammered down the phone, her fingers twisting at a loose sheet of paper.

Lana's voice on the other end soft and friendly. If she could sense Elsa's shyness she didn't mention it. Elsa could feel anxiety subsiding as Lana spoke. Telling her how Fred was spending the day hanging with Jack and Jamie, and she was about to head to the mall. Elsa nodded, unsure as to what she was meant to say. As if sensing her nerves, Lana continued, informing Elsa that the reason she'd called was to invite her to join her at the mall, saying she'd pick her up along the way.

Less than an hour later Elsa found herself sitting on the passenger seat of Lana's car as it hurtled towards the nearest mall. She'd rushed around the house throwing on a pair of dark blue jeans, pairing with a simple long sleeve white shirt, and a fitted black jacket. Her hair hung loose, framing her face which she'd dotted with only a light dusting of make up.

"So, now that you and Jack are friends does this mean you'll come sit with us some more?, maybe help balance the male- female ratio out a bit more for me?," Lana probed as her and Elsa walked the aisles of Target, pulling out clothes they liked.

Elsa shook her head. "Are we friends?, Jack and I, I mean. I'm not really sure what we are." she admitted, holding up a simple purple dress and pressing it against her.

Lana looked at her, a knowing smile on her face as she slid the belt she'd been admiring into the shopping basket. "I don't know if you class him as a friend, but I do know that he's a nice guy, and that he cares deeply about you," she admitted.

Elsa could feel her cheeks heating up. Turning her head away she pretended to focus her attention on the soft scarves that hung from the nearby rack. "I..err...it's complicated," she stammered.

Elsa didn't know what to expect. Her mind was such a rush of emotions. Her life was normally calm, it followed a structured routine. A pattern that allowed her to do what needed to be done without making waves. The last two weeks had completely turned her world upside down. She'd been caught up in a rush of experiences. Ones that had left her ultimately confused. Confused and questioning the life she'd known for 21 years, the decisions she'd made, and the ones that had been made for her.

A pair of arms made their way around her shoulders. Raising her eyebrows she turns to notice Lana beside her, a smile dotting her face as she looks down at Elsa. "It doesn't have to be," she whispers, reassuringly.

Elsa nods at her. Opening her mouth, her eyes flicker towards Lana. There was an ease about Lana. A warmth which seemed to radiate from her and make those around her instantly feel comfortable. She goes to speak but is distracted by Lana who has found a garish sequined beret and draped it on her head, pouting her lips and adopting a series of humorous poses. Instead she finds herself chuckling, her stomach shaking as she takes in the goofy side of her accomplice.

"Ooh, Elsa, you must buy this," Lana shrieks, enthusiastically holding a soft blue scarf up to Elsa. "It would look amazing on you."

Beaming, Elsa took the scarf from her, turning it over as she inspects it before adding it to her basket. "Well, it is a lot nicer than that beret you found," she joked, laughing as Lana clasped her hand over her heart in a look of mock offence.

As the hours wear on Elsa finds herself relaxing even more in Lana's presence. She could feel the anxiety slip away, as they continued their shopping. Under Lana's insistence the blue scarf had been purchase, along with the purple dress. The beret had been left on the shelf, after Elsa had convinced Lana that it'd be awfully rude of her to not allow someone more deserving to purchase said hat.

"Elsa," Lana interrupts, as they sit in a booth, over coffee and a slice of cake in one of the small coffee shops which dotted the mall. "I'd like you to know that I've had fun today, and I hope that over time we can hang out some more."

Blinking, Elsa looks up from her coffee to acknowledge her, her hands wrap around the warm mug. "Me too," she replies with a smile. "It's been nice, to do something which isn't work, or study related."

"It must get tough," Lana adds, empathetically. "I don't want to freak you out or anything, but just know that I am happy to be here for you, if you ever need to talk, hang out or even to just insult my fashion choices, then I'm here."

Elsa snorts, before gasping at the unlady-like gesture. Grinning as she catches sight of the amused expression on Lana's face. "My father would be so proud of me if he could see me now," she laughs. "I'm a good girl you know."

She watches as Lana pulls out her phone, pointing it towards Elsa. "Well, then why don't we get this on camera so he can share in our fun," she laughs, sliding around the booth to Elsa. Wrapping her arms around Elsa's shoulders as she pokes her tongue out, pointing the camera towards them both before capturing the moments silliness.

Elsa pulls her phone out, as it vibrates. Her smile widens as she catches sight of the photo Lana just took as it lies contained in a text message. Her face is caught mid snort, and Lana's tongue is out. It's the sort of photo Anna and Punzie take with each other. Out of the corner of her eyes she notices the stares of other patrons. Looking at her and Lana, and for once she doesn't care. Instead she sits slightly slouched, laughing and talking animatedly with her new friend.

They are onto their third cup of coffee by the time Lana's phone rings and Lana excuses herself to take the call. Elsa glances at her phone and is surprised to see that it's already 4:30pm.

"So, that was Fred. Him, and the boys want to catch a movie and wanted to know if we wanted to meet them?," Lana says as she slides back into her seat. "They say they can meet us here at 6pm and we can grab something for dinner before or after the movie."

"The boys?, as in Jack?," Elsa asks, her head cocked to the side as she subconsciously pushes a hand through her hair.

"Yeah, Jack, Jamie and Fred. Apparently they're bored of kicking each others asses on video games and insulting each other and want to annoy us," she laughs.

"And Jack knows I'm here?," Elsa whispers, her eyes widening. She mentally scolds herself, realising how giddy and hopeless she must sound, not to mention. "Oh no, no I didn't mean it like that," she vows as she takes in the knowing smirk that's crossed Lana's face.

"Uh- huh, sure you didn't," Lana teases. "Yes, Jack knows you're with me and that I'm inviting you to come with us. So, what do you say?."

Elsa looks down at her lap. Mentally composing herself before she looks up, a shy smile on her face. Exhaling loudly she nods. "Yes, I'll come."

Jack fails to withhold the grin on his face as Fred hangs up the phone "So, what did she say?," he probes, his blue eyes focused on Fred's tight-lipped smile.

Fred slowly slides his phone into his pocket as he ignores Jack's question. Jack catches a knowing look exchanged between Fred and Jamie, and groans in frustration. Shooting a glare at his friends he taps his foot impatiently. Clearing his throat he gestures to Fred, willing him to go on.

"You better brush up Frostbite, your girl's coming," Fred says, shooting a grin at Jamie. "Go make yourself all pretty for Elsa."

Jack ignores him, running up the stairs to throw on a fresh shirt, and spray cologne. He feels like he's smiling so wide his cheeks will burst. He'd been both surprised, and pleased when Fred had told him that Lana had convinced Elsa to spend the day with her. Admittedly he hoped that the girls would hit it off. Not just for the fact that it could possibly bring him closer to Elsa, but also for the fact that Lana was a genuinely nice girl. She was exactly the sort of friend Elsa needed.

Twenty minutes later and the boys were on their way. Stopping by Fred's house so he could drop his car home before continuing on in Jack's car. "So Jack, thinking we should see a horror movie so that when you get scared, and you know you will, you can bury your head on Elsa's shoulder," Jamie sung, shooting a knowing grin at Fred in the back seat.

"Pfft, we all know it's not her shoulder that he wants to bury his head on," quipped Fred. "Am I right Jackson?."

"Shut up Alfredo," Jack grunted, turning the stereo up louder in an attempt to discourage his friends teasing. Tapping his fingers on the steering wheel as he struggled to maintain his calm composure.

Elsa watched anxiously as groups of people passed by her and Lana as they sat waiting in the lobby of the mall's cinema complex. After leaving the cafe the two had made their way to a restroom where they'd freshened up, re-applying a hint of lipstick and running a brush through their hair.

Elsa had left a message with her mum, telling her that she'd be out late as she was meeting with some other students from her classes. Her mum had brushed her off, distracted by Anna who was attempting to iron a shirt ready for her date with Kristoff.

"They're here," Lana announced, getting to her feet. Elsa glanced up, a sudden feeling of shyness overcoming her as she catches sight of Jack's silver-grey hair.

Getting to her feet she looks away, blushing furiously as Lana wraps her arms around Fred's neck, planting a kiss on his lips. She notices a slight tinge of colour on Jack's own cheeks as he shuffles on his feet awkwardly. "Uh hi," he whispers. "So, where do your parents think you are tonight?."

Laughing she looks at him, his blue eyes are hidden behind a strand of hair which refuses to sit neat. "Oh, well, I err just told Mum that I was meeting with other students from class. She didn't care, I think she was more concerned that Anna didn't completely ruin her clothes before her date with Kristoff," she smirked.

Jack looked at her, a sly grin appeared on his face. "Why Miss Blanchard, you're starting to become quite rebellious," he teased, tugging on the bottom of his grey jacket.

"Shut up," she hissed, playfully slapping at his arm. Silently chiding herself for her giddy behaviour.

A loud cough brought her back to the presence. Straightening herself up, she turned to face Jamie who was looking at her and Jack, his eyebrows raised. Her eyes flickered to her side where Jack was grinning wildly. "How about we decide on a movie first, and then you two can go back to flirting with each other," he suggested.

"We're not flirting!," sputtered Elsa and Jack simultaneously. Blushing furiously upon realising they'd spoken at the same time.

"Sure you're not," smirked Fred as he brushed past them towards the ticket counter.

Elsa could feel the blush deepening as she followed the group of friends towards the counter. Glancing up at the list of movies showing.

A few short minutes later the group had settled in a row of seats, popcorn and drinks in hand. They'd come to agree on the latest superhero movie. Elsa had set herself down next to Lana. Thankful for the dimly lit cinema that had masked the faint blush as Jack slid into the seat beside her.

Jack stretched back in his seat. His legs lazed out in front of him. He hoped that it looked casual, and relaxed. Anything to mask the fact that internally he was a mess. He'd taken the seat next to Elsa who sat between him and Lana. He was so close to her. Her long hair brushed over his hands as she dipped her head, ruffling through her handbag for the bag of sweets she'd purchased before offering the bag to him. Grinning he took one and pushed his popcorn towards her.

His eyes lingered on the back of her chair as he briefly debated doing the cheesy 'yawn and drape hand over the girls chair' move. As if reading his mind, Jamie had chosen that exact moment to yawn pointedly and drape his own arm over Jack's chair. Grinning widely when Jack had glared at him, telling him that he should have just done it when he had the chance. On the other side of him he heard Elsa stifle a laugh as she looked at the two friends. Leaning over his mouth grazed her ear, the scent of her perfume wafted through his nose. "Remind me to not invite him along next time," he whispered.

Elsa giggled, handing the bag of sweets to Jack and telling him to offer one to Jamie, saying it may buy him a moments peace. Her hand hand brushed his as she reached for her drink and it took all of his resolve to not reach out and take her small hand in his.

Elsa slid herself into the passenger seat of Jack's car. After the movie Lana had been quick to state that her and Fred were planning on going to visit her sister, who lived in a different suburb making it difficult for her to drop Elsa home.

"You know what's funny?," Jack said, his eyes flicking to Elsa. "Jamie. He lives nowhere near Lana's sister from what I know, and yet they are going out of there way to drop him home," he continued, shaking his head.

Elsa could feel the blush rising, biting her lip she looked at him. '_She set me up,' _she thought. "I err," she stammered, feeling herself crumbling under Jack's gaze. "Well thank you...for driving me home," she blurted out, focusing her eyes out the window.

Beside her Jack laughed, "It's okay, you don't live too far from me, and I kind of get the feeling that this may have been set up," he admitted, running his hand through his hair. "I had fun though, tonight, I'm glad you could join us," he smiled.

Elsa felt her heartbeat fasten. If she was to answer truthfully then yes she'd had a lot of fun with Lana, and then with the boys. She enjoyed their company, the ease at which they interacted. Having fun, telling jokes but still showing respect to each other. It was obvious that underneath all their playful teasing, they were a group of friends who truly cared about each other.

"I did. Thank you, for having me," she smiled. Noting the familiar lopsided grin as it appeared on Jack's face.

"Jack, I need to apologise," she confessed, fiddling with the ring on her finger. "All these years, I've misjudged you. I've thought you were some arrogant, self-obsessed, rich boy," she paused. "I'm sorry, and I'm liking getting to know you more," she finished, burying her head in her hands.

Beside her she heard Jack take a deep breath. Elsa steeled herself, ready for his response. She wouldn't blame him for being angry. After all, she'd just admitted to completely misjudging him, allowing her parents bias to influence her own thoughts and she'd hurt him.

"That's okay Elsa, no need to apologise," he confided. "I know that you are under a lot of pressure, with your family, and honestly, I've known you for eight years, and I'm just happy that we're finally getting a chance to get to know each other better," he smiled, pulling the car to a halt.

Elsa blushed, looking up to realise they were pulled up in front of her house. "I guess we're here," she whispered, slowly unbuckling herself. "Thank you, once again for everything," she added, giving him a smile as she made her way up the driveway.

Elsa slid her key into the lock, letting herself into the house. Pausing briefly to greet her parents before making her way up the stairs to her room.

Booting her computer up, as she changed into her pajamas and slid into bed. She'd just settled down when her phone beeped. Picking it up her fingers swiping to reveal the message from Lana.

Lana: '_My apologies for not being able to drive you home. Still, I know Jack would get you home safe. Anyway, I wanted to know if you would like to come join me to watch the boys play hockey tomorrow?. Their match is at 2pm and is at the Brechin rink, I'll text you the address if you're keen _

Elsa smiled, thoughts of toying with Lana ran through her mind. She had work in the morning, but should be able to make it to Brechin in time, and she had enjoyed herself with Lana and the boys.

E: '_That's okay, I'm home now. I'd love to come check out the hockey match. Oh, and check your Facebook, I'm sending through a request.'_

Pulling up the secret Facebook page she'd created she searched through the search bar. Pulling up the profile for Lana Mills, Jamie Bennett and Jack Frost before sending through a message with her friend request, letting them know who she was and that it was a secret account. Failing to hold back a smile when Jack accepted almost immediately. Blushing she typed the first honest Facebook status she'd ever written, letting her small group of new friends know that she'd had a great night.


	13. Chapter 13

Glancing at the clock, Elsa sighed. The morning shift at work had been agonizingly slow with very few customers. The only upside was that Anna had been rostered on to work with her and Collette. Somehow Anna managed to make the bleakest of shifts that much better.

"I'm bored, is it always this boring?," whined Anna, swallowing a spoonful of chocolate ice cream.

"It would be less boring if you were out in the kitchen doing the dishes like you're supposed to be," Elsa hinted, crossing her arms across her chest as she looked down at her younger sister. "Besides, what have you been told about eating the ice cream at work?."

"I know, I know, don't eat the supplies. Don't let the customers see us eating the supplies, and do not tell Dad" sassed Anna, poking her tongue out as she skipped past, narrowly missing colliding with Collette who was carrying a tray of freshly dried bowls.

"Is it just me or is Hurricane Anna extra perky today?," Collette asked, shooting her head back to look at Anna who had cranked the radio up in the kitchen and was busy singing along as she dried the dishes.

Elsa chuckled, looking back at her sister who had taken to twirling around the tea towel as if it was a dance partner engaged in a waltz. "She had a date last night," she explained. "By the way she was carrying on this morning I would say it went well."

The older woman nodded, a knowing smile crept on her face as her eyes flickered between the two sisters. She opened her mouth to talk but was cut off by the door opening as Walt and Lillian Blanchard entered the store.

"Elsa," Walt called, striding across the floor to stand in front of her. "You are needed to work this afternoon. I have a delivery coming in and I need you to be here to authorise it." he said, his voice firm.

Gulping, Elsa looked at the clock, it was 12:30pm, she was due to finish in 30 minutes and had already told Lana she'd meet her in Brechin to watch the guys play hockey. "I can't today Dad," she whispered, her eyes focused on the floor. "I've agreed to meet with some classmates from uni to go over a few notes."

"You didn't mention anything about this earlier," Walt pointed out, his voice taut.

Elsa glanced at him, she'd gone to tell her parents earlier that she'd be out in the afternoon, but they'd been distracted by Anna skipping around the house reporting on her date with Kristoff. " I err meant to, but I guess it err slipped my mind, what with Anna's news," she stammered.

"You're going to have to cancel Elsa," he stated, matter-of-factly, letting out an exasperated sigh. "Ring someone and let them know you can't make it. I told the delivery guy that my daughter will be here."

"I can't. I made a commitment. They are expecting me to be there at 2pm," Elsa cried, wringing her hands. "Can't you ask Anna?."

She could feel her father shifting on his feet. Anxiously she glanced up at him, his brow was creased as he looked down at her. The jingle of the doorbell sounded, alerting them to more customers.

Grabbing her by the elbow, Walt pulled her behind the counter, leading towards the office. "Elsa, I have no idea what has gotten into you lately, but this sort of behaviour is not acceptable. You have been spending a fair bit of time out lately, with fellow students. You didn't work yesterday, nor did you work your usual Thursday night shift. May I remind you that you still have responsibilities to your job here as well as uni," he hissed, his voice low.

Blinking, Elsa looked at him. "Dad, that's not fair. I wasn't rostered on Friday. You knew I switched my shift from Thursday to Wednesday. I've already told you that I'm working on a group project with three other students. I'm sorry that I can't stay longer today, but surely Anna can sign for the delivery. She is after all, your daughter and an employee here as well," she reasoned, her voice quavering.

Walt glared at her, opening his mouth to speak. He was cut off by the sound of Anna coming up behind him. " I'd be happy to stay back Daddy," she chimed in, smiling brightly. "I don't have anything planned for the rest of day and I could use the money."

Elsa could feel her heart beat racing. Mouthing a silent 'Thank you' at Anna as she took in the angered look on her father's face. Finally he sighed. "Alright, Anna dear, you will stay back. I shall ring the delivery company and let them know that it will be you signing on my behalf."

Turning his attention to Elsa he frowned. "Don't make a habit of this Elsa. This behaviour is not becoming. I expect better from you," he barked, waving his hands as he dismissed her.

Angrily Elsa stormed out the room, making her way to the office where she'd stashed her bag with a change of clothes. Shutting the door, she quickly ripped off her work shirt, replacing it with a light blue hoodie. A quick spritz of perfume and she was ready.

Opening the door, she found herself face to face with her mother, her expression was one of concern. Sighing she looked at her, "Mum, I'm sorry, but I need to go. I made a promise. I know I should have mentioned it beforehand. My mind has been so caught up with uni and work lately that I just forgot."

The petite brunette woman nodded, pulling her in for a quick hug. "I know, I know. Besides, no one could have gotten a word in with the way Anna was carrying on. I'll talk to him. Go, do your uni work," she urged, placing a kiss on Elsa's temple.

Elsa nodded, giving her Mum a grateful smile before brushing past her to leave. She could feel the pang of guilt as she left the store. She wished she could tell her mum about her developing friendship with Lana, and the changing status of her friendship with Jack, but she couldn't risk her father knowing. Not yet, she needed time. Time to see how the new friendships would develop before risking the scrutiny that would come from her father.

Elsa pushed her way through the crowd of spectators at the Brechin ice rink. She'd managed to find the small rink easily and had arrived with ten minutes to spare.

Lana had managed to secure seats for them front and centre, behind the players benches. "Jack's going to flip when he sees you here with me," she said with a smile.

Elsa looked at her, small blush creeping up her face. "We're just friends," she protested. "Besides, I'm all for supporting the schools various sporting teams."

"Ri-ight, school spirit," Lana sassed, rolling her eyes. "Keep telling yourself that Elsa. Maybe one day I'll believe it."

Elsa opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by the booming voice coming over the speakers announcing that the game was due to start.

Elsa watched as the players made their way onto the ice. Lana sat beside her, gripping her arm and eagerly pointing out Fred in his gurnsey. She watched as he smirked, elbowing the guy beside him.

Elsa's eyes fell on Jack as he stood, a wide grin on his face. She could feel the heat returning to her cheeks when he gave her a small wave before skating over to assume his position. Out of the corner of her eyes she recognised Flynn. She'd forgotten he played on the team with Jack. She felt the anxiety rise as she scanned the room for Punzie, but couldn't see her.

"I'm so glad you came. It gets so boring being in the bleachers on my own with the guys down on the ice," Lana exclaimed as they watched Fred skillfully slide the puck past the opponent's goalie, earning a point for their team.

Elsa chortled. "So am I, although I'm going to hear about it later. My dad wanted me to work later than I was rostered and of course I couldn't because I'd told you I would come. In the end my sister offered to stay back. He looked pretty annoyed when I left."

Lana gave her a bleak smile. "I'm sure he'll get over it. Besides, if you weren't rostered on, and you'd made plans there's really not much he can do about it."

Turning their attention back to the game, Elsa found herself getting far more into the game than she'd anticipated. Cheering when Jack managed to steal the puck from their opponents, passing it on to a teammate who sent it flying towards their net only to be blocked by the oppositions goalie.

The sound of the final buzzer sounded. Signaling the end of the match. Arendelle University had lost 3-1 to Brechin University. Elsa watched as the teams skated off the ice, shaking hands before returning to the locker rooms.

"Hey Elsa," Jamie called out as he walked up with Fred and Jack. "Jack said that next time you come to a game he'll play better, but only if he gets a good luck kiss beforehand."

Elsa felt her face heating up, biting her lip she glances up at Jack who has Jamie in a mock headlock and is running his knuckles over his hair. "A kiss is always welcomed, but all the kisses in the world won't help this knucklehead," he laughs, releasing Jamie from his hold.

"You played well," Elsa confessed, as they made their way out to the carpark. "Not that I'd know, I've never been to a game before, but you did look good out there. All of you did."

"We lost," Jack pouted, dragging his feet along. "I was hoping today would be the day we finally beat Brechin, but no."

"Winning isn't everything though. I thought you guys looked great out there, win or lose, you're a good player. I can tell," she offered.

"And we all know I'm a great player," Jamie boasted, slinging his arms round Elsa and Jack's shoulders. "

Jack snorted, playfully pushing his friend off of him. "I apologise for him Elsa, he used to be much quieter. I fear that I've been a bad influence on him," he said, waggling his eyebrows.

The group came to a halt, arriving at Fred's car. "Hey Frost, forgot to tell you. There's a party at Lachlan's house, 8pm tonight. You coming?," Fred asked, tossing his hockey bag in the trunk.

"I'll go if Elsa comes with us," Jack teased, nudging Elsa.

Elsa paused, she'd never been one who was invited to parties, and from what Anna had said they weren't really something she'd enjoy. However, the morning interaction with her father had left her feeling bold, and slightly daring. "I'll go," she agreed.

Lana squealed, wrapping her arms around Elsa. "Yay, it's going to be so much better having you there," she blurted. "Jack can pick you up I'm sure."

Jack nodded. "I'm pretty sure you're parents would have a fit if I turn up on your doorstep. I'll pick you up at 7:30. I'll just park out the front of your house and will prank you," he smirked. "Besides, makes you more of a bad girl."

Elsa groaned, flinging an arm out to thump him. Although admittedly she couldn't help feeling slightly rebellious. After all, her parents would hardly be pleased if they'd known one of the students she'd been meeting up with was Jack, or that she had been enjoying the company of him and his friends.

It seemed that her mother did in fact manage to calm her father down. When Elsa walked in the house after the game he'd been in a somewhat calmer mood, calling her over to apologise to her for his attitude earlier. Her mother had sat to his side, patiently patting his back as he rattled off his apology.

Elsa had sensed his mood flare up when she announced she was heading out that evening. She'd kept her information as vague as possible. Telling him that she was going to be dining with a few of the students she'd met with over at one of their homes. Narrowing his eyes he'd looked at her, opening his mouth to speak only to be cut off by his wife who had reminded him that Elsa was a 'good girl,' and that socialising with her peers could not only benefit her, but the business as well.

Groaning, Elsa flung the silver shawl aside. She'd been trying to find the right accessory to go with her outfit for the last ten minutes, and the shawl was the latest in a long line of accessories which didn't make the cut. She'd paired her new sleeveless light purple A-line dress with black tights, and a pair of purple heels that Anna had bought a year ago and never worn. Tossing some powder and gloss into her silver clutch. Her long hair had been softly curled and hung loose around her shoulders

The phone beeped, a text from Jack letting her know he was on his way and would be there in ten minutes. Grabbing a fitted black jacket she made her way downstairs.

Jack watched as Elsa carefully slid into the passenger seat of his car, buckling her seat belt. He'd parked his car one house down from hers, in the hopes that if any curious younger sisters or protective fathers poked their heads out they wouldn't see his car.

Now as he turned to look at her, he wasn't sure if he'd be able to keep his emotions contained. It never ceased to amaze him how Elsa could manage to look beautiful, sexy and angelic all at once. Suddenly his black jeans, plain white t-shirt and blue bomber jacket seemed out of place

"You look beautiful," he blurted, his cheeks reddening as he turned his head to focus on the road.

Besides him he heard Elsa let out a breath. "Thank you," she chuckled softly. "You look nice as well."

They drove in silence for a while. Jack tapped his fingers along to the music playing in the background whilst Elsa sat, twirling a strand of hair around her finger. Pulling up at the house, Jack found a park, darting around to the passenger side to open the door for Elsa.

Beside him Elsa suddenly looked nervous, as she fiddled with a stand of hair. Leaning in close, his hand gently pressed on the small of her back. "If you change your mind then I'm happy to take you home, or anywhere else you'd rather be," he whispered.

"No, I'm fine. I'm in good hands," she stated, smiling bashfully at him.

Together they made their way towards the house. The music was pumping as various students piled around the living room, kitchen and out on the deck. Gently he took Elsa's jacket and placed it with his own on a coat rack hanging in the hallway.

"Elsa, oh my gosh, you look amazing. That dress was such a good purchase, it suits you," Lana blurted, pulling Elsa into a friendly hug. "Doesn't she look amazing Jack?,"

Jack nodded. "She does," he agreed, reaching his hand out to shake Fred and Jamie's hands as they made their way over to him.

The sound of the latest Imagine Dragons song pumping from the stereo was enough to steal Lana's attention. Grinning she released Elsa from her grasp in order to drag Fred onto the makeshift dance floor. Jack reached over, grasping at Elsa's hand as he lead her to the kitchen.

"Drink?," he offered, pulling two plastic cups out from the counter.

"Jack and Coke please," she nodded, chuckling at the look of surprise that had crept across Jack's face. "Let me guess, my drink choice is not what you expected?," she sassed.

"You're full of surprises Miss Blanchard," he grinned, pouring two Jack Daniels and cokes and handing her one.

He followed her as she made her way back to the lounge room, carefully finding a place to sit on the couch next to Jamie, Fred and Lana. Around them fellow students danced, made out and clowned around.

His eyes focused on Elsa as she sat in the middle of the group. The way her hair fell over her face as she giggled at something that was said. The way his friends were responding to her, treating her like part of the group. Smiling he leaned in close, allowing Lana to snap a series of group photos with her phone. He'd never seen her eyes so full of life before. This was the side of her he'd always wanted to see. If he didn't know better he'd have sworn that they were just five close friends who had known each other for years.

A sharp nudge to his ribs forced his attention back to reality. "You're such a puppy," quipped Jamie.

"A puppy, how?" he quizzed, cocking his head to look at his friend.

"Mate, you've been sitting here like a love-struck puppy for the last hour," smirked Jamie.

Ignoring him, Jack turned, focusing his attention back on Elsa who had been dragged to her feet to join Lana in dancing. She looked so carefree out on the floor. Happy, relaxed and youthful. A stark contrast to the lonely figure that had been dubbed the 'Ice queen' by cruel classmates. A pang of guilt hit him as he remembered their fight when he'd brought up the name to her.

Getting up, he made his way over to Elsa, tapping her on the shoulder. "Do you think I can get a dance later?," he grinned, looking down at his feet.

Her face softened, as she stood with her hands on her hip, her eyes flicking over him. "I think I could fit you in," she teased.

An awkward silence fell over the two of them as Jack found himself plastered to the spot, grinning madly. He was about to speak when he noticed Elsa's body freeze, her eyes widening in fear. Turning around he noticed Hans enter the room, grinning evilly as he made his way over towards them.

Instinctively Jack stood in front of Elsa. Fred and Jamie appeared by his side within seconds, blocking Elsa and Lana from view. "Well, well, look what we have here. Elsa, does Daddy know you're at a party, much less with this piece of trash?," Hans sneered. "Although I must say, you Blanchard girls do scrub up nicely."

"She's with me. Elsa's my friend, and the only piece of trash around here is you," Lana snapped, throwing her arm around Elsa's trembling shoulder.

Jack watched as a scowl appeared on Hans face. "Watch your mouth you little bitch," Hans hissed, pointing his finger at Lana. "I don't take kindly to that kind of attitude."

"Watch your mouth when talking to my girlfriend, and my friends," warned Fred, stepping forward, his arms crossed across his chest as he glared at Hans.

"Guys, lets just go. He's not worth ruining our night," Lana begged, tugging Elsa towards the front door.

Beside him he heard Jamie agree. Jack sighed, glaring at Hans as he turned to walk away. He could hear Hans calling out insults as they walked away but ignored him. He'd rather let the guy get away with thinking he'd 'won' this round than get into an altercation with him and risk Elsa getting hurt, or something happening to their blossoming friendship.

Once outside the friends stood, huddled around the door of Fred's Ford Explorer. The night was still relatively young, it was only 9:30pm. Jack wasn't ready to end his night with Elsa yet. "Come on guys, we'll go to my store," he grinned. "What's better than ice cream after dealing with assholes like Hans?."

Elsa shivered as she followed Jack into his family's flagship store. The store was the complete opposite to her own family's store. Whereas Kingdom's stores had a classic, old fashioned look with soft pastel colours. The Guardian's store was bolder, with newer, more modern appearance. In the corner sat a flash stereo system.

Lana gripped her hand, pulling her over to the stereo as she fiddled with the dials, turning it on and hitting play. "Jack's store hires this really cool DJ to mix all their songs. You can buy the albums here," she pointed out. "Although knowing Jack he'd probably give you the CD for free."

"You only get the first one for free. The others come at a price. Although Elsa, I suppose for you I would be willing to give you them all for free," he pointed out, winking at Elsa.

Blushing she made her way over to Jack, watching as he grabbed a series of glasses out. "Coke okay to drink?," he asked, smiling at Elsa as she sidled up beside him.

She nodded, smiling as he filled a glass and pushed it towards her before filling three other glasses and pushing them towards his friends, before pouring a glass for himself.

"So Elsa, is this your first time in one of Jack's family's stores?," Jamie spoke up, his brown eyes watching Elsa with interest.

Smiling she nodded. "You're in for a treat then, come over here El," Jack called.

Making her way to Jack, she smiled as he pulled out a series of different flavoured ice cream cakes and presented them to her. "Make your choice," he beamed, gesturing to the range.

"There's so many!," she gasped excitedly. "I've never seen so many different flavours. Caramel popcorn flavoured?, who comes up with this stuff!."

Beside her she felt Jack chuckle. "Actually, the caramel popcorn flavour was my idea," he admitted, rubbing his hand across the back of his neck. "I was just messing around, when my Uncle was talking with our chef and lo and behold they liked it, experimented with it..and well, here it is. It's actually not too bad, you can have a slice if you want."

She nodded, smiling shyly. "I'd like that," she agreed.

Jack blushed, pulling out the treat and cutting a slice before placing it on a bowl for Elsa and presenting her with a spoon. Daintily she cut a small slice, popping it into her mouth before emitting a small moan.

"You like?," Jack quizzed, watching her intently.

"I love it. I was a bit skeptical, but this is really something," she admitted, eagerly scooping another spoonful into her mouth.

Flicking the lights off, Jack pulled the doors to the Guardians flagship store closed behind him. Together with Elsa, he'd spent the last two hours relaxing, listening to music and eating ice cream.

Fred, Lana and Jamie had left thirty minutes ago, leaving Jack alone with Elsa to clean up. He'd taken the time to briefly show her how they made the liquid nitrogen ice cream, before giving her yet another sample which she'd seemed to enjoy.

Unlocking the car, he opened the door for Elsa, letting her slide in before rushing to the drivers side. The drive to Elsa's was quick with few cars on the road. Pulling up to the house next door, Jack parked the car.

"Tonight, has been a good night," Elsa began, slowly unbuckling her belt. "I don't remember the last time I've had such fun."

Jack beamed at her. " I think asides from the Hans incident, tonight has been one of the few times when I've actually seen you happy, truly happy."

Elsa chortled. "All it took was the scorn of my father and knowing I've disappointed him yet again."

Jack frowned, reaching his hand to squeeze hers. "You're not a disappointment Elsa. If your father can't see what a truly amazing daughter you are then it's his problem, not yours," he whispered.

He watched as tears welled up in her eyes, a small smile creeping on her face as she glanced at him from behind her lashes. "You..you mean that?," she whimpered.

Leaning in, he softly cupped her face, his eyes gazed into hers. "El, you are amazing, it pains me that you can't see how amazing you are. I could have told you for the last eight years how perfect you are. You're gorgeous, intelligent, caring, funny, sweet. Of course I mean it."

He watched as a small blush crept on Elsa's face. Biting her lip she looked at him, her eyes flicking from his eyes to his lips as she leaned in. Tilting his head as he brought his lips closer to hers, he could feel his heart beat picking us as their lips drew closer. Silently he prayed that this moment wouldn't disappoint. After all, he'd only been dreaming of it for the last eight years. He felt Elsa shuffle, bringing her hand up to grip his spare hand as she leaned in closer….

The sound of a mobile phone ringing cut through the car. Hastily they pulled apart as Elsa rummaged through her clutch, pulling her phone out and taking the call. Jack could see the tinge of a blush as it crept on her cheeks. He watched as she nodded, responding to the caller before hanging up.

"That was Anna," she informed him. "Apparently Dad's not too happy. I didn't exactly tell them what time I'd be home because I didn't know, and well, now it's quarter to one and he's inside ranting about me."

Jack nodded, silently cursing his luck that the moment he'd fantasised about for so long had to be ruined by her overprotective father. "It's okay, go. I don't want you getting in trouble," he urged.

Nodding she leant over, throwing her arms around him in a hug before exiting the car. "Thanks Jack, I'll send you a message on FB, let you know how much trouble I'm in," she smirked.

Jack sighed, punching the steering wheel as he watched her walk up her driveway. Pulling away from her house, his mind kept falling back to their almost kiss. So close, and yet so far.

**A/N- Thank you to everyone for your continued reviews, support and reading this. I love reading your thoughts, the way you all get behind this story. Your reviews and support make the hours spent writing, researching and editing this story worthwhile.**

Keep calm and ship Jelsa :). 


	14. Chapter 14

Anna hadn't been kidding when she'd warned Elsa that their Dad was ranting about her. She'd walked in the house to find him pacing the lounge room in his pyjamas, a stony expression on his face.

Pulling Elsa aside he'd ranted to her about how she'd been behaving irresponsibly all day. Her behaviour was not appropriate for a future CEO. The last straw being her failure to warn them of how long she'd be staying out. Elsa had simply nodded in appeasement, vowing to show more respect next time before apologising and making her way upstairs.

Powering her laptop up, she'd logged onto her secret FB account. Smiling as she saw a few happy snaps of her with Lana, Fred, Jack and Jamie from the party, and a few ones she'd not realised had been snapped whilst at Jack's store.

Pulling up the message box she typed a message to Jack:

'_Surprisingly not in too much trouble. Don't know whether to be scared or relieved. I think Dad's tired from a long day of reminding me how much of a disappointment I am. He only wanted to remind me of how irresponsible I've been, and to show some respect. Thanks again for a great night~ Elsa'_

Jack had responded almost immediately. His message had been simple and yet supportive:

'_Don't let him get you down. You're not a disappointment, nor are you irresponsible. You're allowed to have fun Elsa, and you're allowed to want for different things. It's your life, you have to be happy with it. Not him. Going to bed now, I had a great night with you. Text or call me if you need, always here for you.'_

Sighing she closed the laptop. Her mind kept replaying the day. The argument with her father, her act of rebellion and her exchange with Jack. He'd been nothing short of a gentleman all night. She shivered as she remembered the lightness of his hand on the small of her back, gently guiding her towards the party. The way he'd been so resolute in saying that he'd happily take her anywhere else if she felt uncomfortable, and he had.

He'd been so quick to leap in front of her when Hans had turned up, as had Jamie and Fred. Elsa had feared that a scuffle might break out, but Jack acted like the bigger man and had simply left the party. Leaving Hans and his goons in their wake.

There was no way she could deny that Jack Frost was quickly becoming a friend. However, more surprising was the fact that she felt she wanted more. The things that used to bug her about him now seemed endearing. His lopsided grin, the way his hair never sat straight. The way he would always look at her, even when he thought she couldn't see him. The kindness in his words as they sat in his car, the way he'd leaned in, his husky voice whispering to her. He was going to kiss her, and she'd wanted it. She'd be lying to herself if she said she hadn't in that moment wanted to kiss him, to feel his lips on hers, to give him her first kiss.

Her eyes widened as a shock of realisation hit her. She likes Jack. She has romantic feelings for the annoyingly frustrating and surprisingly sweet Jack Frost.

Lazily Jack poked one foot out of his bed. Stretching his long limbs before letting out a loud yawn. Reaching over he grabs his phone, his fingers work to turn off the alarm. Padding his way out the room as he goes to wake Emily up.

"Em, get up," he called, knocking on her door.

"Go away Jackson," her disembodied voice cries. Shaking his head, Jack laughed. He could almost picture her turning over in her bed, burrowing deeper under the covers.

"Not going anywhere until you get up and start moving," Jack shot back. "Not going to let you hold me up in the mornings anymore Em. I need to get to uni on time. You have two choices. Get up early and have me drive you to school, or get up a few minutes later and catch the bus. Either way, I'm leaving at 8am."

He heard a groan as his sister flung the door open, her brown hair a mess as she glared at him.

"Don't make me catch the bus. The driver has even worse taste in music than you do," she muttered, pushing past him to the bathroom.

Stifling a laugh, Jack headed back to his room. Carefully selecting his outfit for the day before heading downstairs to grab a coffee. He'd spent the entire weekend replaying the almost kiss he'd shared with Elsa. The way she'd leaned in and gripped his hand, he'd been hoping that meant she wanted the kiss, that she'd have accepted it, accepted him if he had kissed her.

After spending Sunday afternoon deep in conversation with Lana and Fred it had been decided. Today was the day that Jack was finally going to ask Elsa out. Lana had been adamant in her claims that Elsa had feelings for him and wouldn't reject him. He laughed, remembering the way Lana had squealed with delight when he mentioned their near kiss.

Jack could feel the look of surprise on Professor Weselton's face as he entered the lecture room with ten minutes to spare. Any other day and Jack would have shot him a smirk.

Fortunately for the aging professor, Jack's attention had been stolen by the sight of Elsa sitting alongside Lana, Fred and Jamie in his usual spot. He was sure he'd noticed a wink from Lana as he slid into the spot that had been left empty beside Elsa.

"Hey there," he whispered, as he sat himself down. He could feel his breath quicken as she turned to look at him, flashing him her gentle smile.

"I stole your spot," she pointed out, a tight-lipped smile crossing her lips. "I hope you don't mind,"

Jack looked at her, the knowing look she has on her face telling him all he needed to know. She knew damn well he'd not mind. Leaning forward, his eyes lock onto Elsa's bright blue ones. "And if I did?," he teased, pouting at her.

He watched as she recoiled, her eyes flickering upwards as she contemplated her response. "Then I'd tell you 'Better luck next time'," she smirked, her hand moving to push a stray piece of hair from her face.

"You're lucky I'm so nice," he grumbled, poking his tongue out at her.

He watched as she opened her mouth to respond, only to be cut off by the rough voice of their professor calling the class to attention. Instead she crinkled her nose and poked her tongue out at him before turning to focus on the whiteboard in front of her.

He sits twirling a pen between his fingers feigning interest in Professor Weselton's lecture. Sneaking a glance at Elsa who is furiously scribbling notes. Her long hair tied back in a ponytail. He can't resist the urge to reach over and gently flick it. Turning to glance at him she rolls her eyes. '_Great, messed up again,' _he thinks, mentally scolding himself. Then he feels it, a soft kick to his ankles. His eyes flick towards Elsa, a wide grin on her face.

Hastily he scribbles down a note, telling her that he'd like to talk to her in private after their class if she'd allow him. He can feel his palms getting sweaty as she slowly unravels the note, reading it before taking a moment to write her reply. Frowning she passes it back to him. Her hand reaches under the table, brushing against his as if they are back in high school and not young adults in university.

He unwrapped the note, smiling as he reads her neat handwriting. Her hand is still dangling between them and he finds himself daring himself to reach over and squeeze it, to take her hand into his and hold it. But he doesn't.

Finally the class is over, and Jack breathes a sigh of relief. Packing his books away, he slings his bag over his shoulder and slides out to wait for Elsa. Together they walk towards the library. Jamie, Fred and Lana trailing behind them.

Pulling her aside, he waves their friends away. Telling them that him and Elsa will catch up and to save them a seat. Blushing furiously as Lana mouths 'Good luck' to him upon passing.

"So, you wanted to talk to me?," Elsa questions, narrowing her eyes as she looks at him.

He gently leads her around the corner, pulling her towards a quieter part of the university. He could feel his palms getting sweaty. "I err, I ahh," he stammered, absent-mindedly running a hand through his hair. "I wanted to ahh…" he could feel his cheeks heating up.

"Are you okay?," Elsa asked softly, placing a hand on his arm. "Jack, you know you can ask me anything."

He looked at her, the way way her blue eyes are searching his. '_Now or never,'_ he tells himself. "I want to know if you want to go out with me on Saturday?," he squeaks, looking down at the floor as the heat in his cheeks deepened.

Mentally he prepares himself for the rejection. Certain that Lana's got it all wrong, and that she'd say no.

"I'd like that," she replies softly.

Jack's head shot up, blinking as he looks at Elsa, a bashful smile appearing on her face as she looks at him. "Y..you would?," he stutters. "You realise that I mean a date. Just you and I, spending the day and possibly the evening together?."

Elsa chuckles, smoothing down a crease on her jacket. "I'm aware of what a date normally entails Jack, and yes I would love to go on a date with you."

Jack could feel his grin widening. Resisting the urge to grab her in his arms and twirl her around. Instead he runs his hand over the back of his neck. "Great, well, how is Friday for you? I figure since neither of us have uni on that day it would be the best day," he reasoned

"Friday is good for me. You'll have to text me the details," she nodded, casually flicking her hair over her shoulder.

Elsa could feel the blush rising as she followed Jack into the library. She could scarcely believe the way she was feeling. She felt like her cheeks would burst from the smile that was dotting her face. This was not normal, it wasn't her. Anna and Punzie were the girls who got all giddy over males, and romance, and yet here she was.

She had barely had time to place her bag on a chair when Lana had grabbed her by the hand and pulled her to the corner. Hands placed on her hips as she looked at Elsa. "Well?," she demanded. "Are you going to tell me what you said?,"

Turning her head to her side, Elsa tried in vain to hide the wide smile that had graced her face. "You knew?," she questioned.

Lana scoffed, her hands reached to pull Elsa's hands from her face, turning her so that she was facing her. "Who do you think told Jack to bite the bullet and finally ask you?. Poor guy is such a nervous lovesick puppy when it comes to you," she laughed. "So when is the date?."

"Friday," Elsa replied, turning her attention to Lana, her head cocked. "Lovesick puppy?."

Lana groaned, shaking her head as she looked at Elsa. "Honestly, the two of you are are just as bad as each other."

Elsa nodded, her eyes flicking back to Jack who was watching with interest, a goofy look on his face. Her eyes caught his gaze, as he blushed and bowed his head. She stifled a laugh as she caught sight of Jamie nudging Jack.

Stifling a yawn, Elsa made her way inside her family home. Tired from a long day on her feet at work. Her father had left her in charge of handling the orders, as well as dealing with customers. She was due to work with Collette, but the older woman had mysteriously failed to turn up. Leaving Elsa to call Punzie to help her out on the floor.

The sound of her fathers raised voice told her that something was wrong. His eyes zeroed in on Elsa as she made her way past his office. "Elsa, get in here," he ordered, his booming voice startling her.

Putting her handbag down, she made her way into the office. Her father was pacing around the room. Casting a glance at her Mum, the older woman just shook her head. Her brown eyes lingering on Elsa.

"Did you know?," he demanded, his eyes locking onto Elsa's. "Did you know Collette was going to do this?."

"Know what?, what are you talking about?," Elsa asked, her brows furrowed.

"That Collette was going to leave us," he declared, his face flushed with anger. "Poached by bloody North and his Guardians chain.

"N..n..what?," Elsa stammered, putting her hand out to steady herself against the bookshelf.

Walt looked at her, his eyes softening. "Collette handed her letter of resignation in this morning before calling in sick for the day. It turns out she's gotten a job as manager of a new Guardian's store closer to her home. "

Elsa felt herself stumbling, her eyes widening as she perched herself against the corner of her fathers solid desk. The pang of guilt hit her as she realised this was yet another thing that would stand between her blossoming friendship with Jack. "I..I'm sorry, I had no idea," she murmured. "Was she actually poached or did she apply?."

"She says that she applied," Walt grumbled. "Said something about the 45 minute drive to get to work was getting harder to deal with, and that this new store is only a 15 minute drive from her house."

"So you just need to look through the job applicants and organise interviews then?," Elsa interrupted, wringing her hands. "We've already got Steven managing the store. How much notice did Collette give you?."

Walt sighed, pinching the tip of his nose as he looked out the window. "We have two more weeks with Collette working with us. She'll keep her normal shifts until then."

Jack ran through the halls of the university, desperate to make it to the library on time. He'd agreed to an early morning meet up with Elsa, Allison and Eric to finalise their group project for Professor Lawrence's class.

Stifling a yawn he pushed his way into the near empty library. Spotting Eric, he motioned to him to keep quiet as he silently crept up behind Elsa who sat with her back to him. Too busy concentration on sorting out her own papers.

Slowly he reached his hands out, placing them on her shoulders. Clutching his side as she let out a loud shriek from the surprise contact.

She lashed her arm out, playfully hitting him in the stomach as he sat down beside her. "You deserve that Jackson, you know I'm tired," she chided.

"You're the one who decided to keep me up all night Elsa," he teased, raising his voice a little bit higher.

Blushing she looked up, noticing the curious looks from their fellow group members. Raising her hands defensively, she looked at them. "It wasn't how it sounds. We were going over some of our work for this project via Facebook message," she stated.

Jack looked at her, taking in the slight bags under her eyes and the way her normally vibrant eyes were dull. He knew she was stressed. They'd spent most of last night on chat. Talking about the project, organising the time he'd pick her up for her date and going over the latest news in the ongoing rivalry between their families businesses.

Reaching his hand out, he grabbed hers, giving it a light squeeze. Her eyes widened at the contact, but soon relaxed as she entwined her fingers in his, returning the squeeze. "It will be okay," he murmured.

She nodded, smiling weakly at him before removing her hand from his and returning her focus to their work.

Jack returned his attention to his work, carefully sorting through his contribution to the project and slipping it inside the presentation folder that Allison had organised. Breathing a sigh of relief as the last of the sheets were packed away. Together the four students made their way to the classroom. Their completed project in hand.

Jack looked over at Elsa. Smiling as she strolled casually by his side, her petite body connecting with his own as they strived to keep out the way of other students.

Elsa raced around the corner. Her messenger bag flapping against her back as she rushed towards her car.

It had been a long day. She'd spent most of Tuesday night online chatting with Jack. They'd gone over things for their date as well as finalising their project. She'd also vented to him about the situation with her dad and the news about Collette. Once again he'd been a great support. Telling her to not worry, that they needed to focus on themselves and their date. Exclaiming that they had to focus on their developing relationship and see where it was taking them, before letting their families mysterious and troubled past get in between their present and future.

She couldn't help feeling stressed though. The closer she got to Jack, the more she wanted to know the reasons behind their families rivalries. Suddenly the excuses her father made, blowing her off by saying it was 'in the past, weren't acceptable anymore'. It may be in the past but it was impacting greatly on her life, and Elsa was finding herself increasingly unwilling to accept it.

At least she had the benefit of working tonight. Preferring to keep some distance between herself and her father as she sorted out her growing feelings for Jack. Asides from providing friendship, Jack and his friends had encouraged her to examine her life. They had made her realise that she can balance a social, study and working life. Reminding her that she was more than her father's daughter, and the future CEO of Kingdom Ice Creamery. For once in her 21 years she wasn't feeling lonely.

As she approached her car she caught sight of Anna. Leaning against the passenger side door, her arms wrapped around Kristoff's neck as she kissed him.

Clearing her throat, she could feel her face flushing. "I really did not need to see this," she smirked, pressing the button to unlock her car.

"Elsa, hi, you remember Kristoff?," Anna began, unwrapping her arms from his neck. "Kristoff was just keeping me company whilst I waited for you."

Elsa watched as Kristoff gave her a small nod, a hint of blush evident on his face. Cocking her eyebrow she looked at them. "I can see that," she smirked.

Sliding into the car, she started the motor. Looking the other way as Anna proceeded to give Kristoff one last kiss, murmuring that she'd miss him before climbing into the car with a huff.

Elsa slowly pulled the car out of the university parking lot, her eyes focused on the road. "So, I take it you're going to go on a few more dates with Kristoff then?," she questioned, smiling at her sister.

"We're going out Thursday night, and then again on Saturday," Anna replied, reaching to turn up the radio. "He's such a gentleman, I really like him."

Elsa nodded. "He is a nice guy, I like him for you," she added, reaching over to squeeze the younger girls hand.

"He is," sighed Anna dreamily. "Oh Elsa, I just hope that one day you can find a guy who makes you feel like Kristoff is making me feel."

**A/N- Thank you guys for your continued support, comments, thoughtful reviews. I know a few of you felt sorry for poor Jack from the last chapter. He was so close, but so far. Don't worry, he'll get there eventually.**

I'm hoping to have the next chapter out by the end of this week. Until then, Keep calm and ship Jelsa. 


	15. Chapter 15

Flinging the wardrobe open, Elsa carefully pulled out her outfit for today. She'd spent over an hour the night before online chatting with Lana. Together they'd gone over clothing options for her date.

Jack had told her a few days earlier that he'd pick her up at 11am and that their date would include a bit of a drive to get to their destination. He'd instructed her to wear warm clothes, suitable for spending time outside. Aside from that he'd been pretty vague. The only other instruction had been to let her parents know that she'd be home by 11pm that night.

Thanks to Lana's advice she'd settled on her dark skinny jeans,a cream cashmere sweater and warm black trench coat paired with black boots. She'd applied a light dusting of makeup over her face, and styled her long platinum blonde hair into a french braid. Her beanie and gloves had been slipped into her handbag just in case.

Making her way downstairs, she grabbed a book, sitting to read it whilst she waited patiently. Thankful for the the fact that she had the house to herself, allowing Jack to pull up to the driveway and pick her up.

...…-X-...

Jack could feel the butterflies floating around his stomach as he eased his car up the Blanchard's driveway and turned the motor off.

He had spent the night before going over his plans with his cousin Thia who had picked up on his crush on Elsa even before he realised what it was. As soon as she'd gotten wind of their date she'd insisted on sorting his clothes out for him. Pulling out a pair of dark denim jeans, a long sleeve grey t-shirt, and his black leather jacket.

Glancing in the rearview mirror he made one last futile attempt to smooth down his hair before getting out and walking towards the front door of the imposing mansion.

Taking a deep breath, he rung the doorbell. For a split second he feared that he may be walking into a trap, and Elsa wouldn't be home alone like she'd said she would.

Slowly the door opened. Letting out a breath he'd not realised he'd been holding as Elsa stood smiling bashfully in front of him. His eyes flickered over her, taking in her outfit. Shaking his head as he realised he was staring.

"Uh hi," he stammered, running his hand through his hair. "You look gorgeous as always."

Blushing, Elsa picked up her handbag. "Thank you. You look nice as well," she remarked, pulling the door shut behind her.

"So, what made you decide to say yes?," Jack asked, as he carefully steered the car onto the highway that would lead them out of the suburbs.

He could sense Elsa shuffle in her seat as she contemplated her answer. "Pity," she teased, waggling her eyebrows at him.

Jack gasped, glancing at her from the corner of her eye as she watched him. "You know, sad as it is, I'll take it. Pity date it is," he joked, pumping his fist triumphantly.

Beside him he heard the soft sound of Elsa laughing. "Truth be told, I don't know. It's just, something's changed Jack. Between us I mean," Elsa began, stealing tentative looks at him from behind her lashes. "You're not the guy I judged you to be. I admit that at times you've frustrated me, but you've also come to be one of the few people I feel I can actually be myself with, and I like that."

Jack could feel the blush creep over his cheeks. Reaching over he gripped her hand, squeezing it. "I'm glad you've finally given me this chance. For what it's worth you're everything I knew you to be, and so much more." he admitted, gently releasing her hand.

"Oh, err," Elsa stammered, bending down and reaching into her carry bag. "I brought some snacks."

Grinning Jack looked over, the tint of blush evident on Elsa's pale cheeks as she held open a bag of mixed sweets to him.

…-X-...

Jack hadn't been lying when he'd said they had a drive ahead of them. Finally after a 90 minute drive they exited off the highway. Elsa couldn't help but be surprised as they entered the quaint ski resort town of Brevik. Signs advertising the towns annual winter carnival dotted the streets leading to the village centre.

Along the way they'd chatted about all kinds of things, from serious topics to the more light hearted stuff. Whenever Jack had felt the topic was nearing on too serious he'd pull a goofy face and say something that would have her clutching her sides in laughter.

"What exactly do you have planned Jack?," she quizzed, watching as he pulled into a park outside a small cafe.

"Well, for starters, lunch," Jack smiled, as he switched the motor off, telling her to stay seated. Elsa watched as he darted around to open the door for her. "After that there's a few activities I've got planned."

She felt Jack's hand lightly graze her back as he gently guided her towards a small cafe. Leading her towards a small table. "Are you going to let me pay for my lunch today?," she asked, her eyes skimming over the menu.

"Nope," Jack smirked, waving over the waiter to take their order.

Casually twirling a stray strand of hair, Elsa leaned in, staring into Jack's eyes. "Well, considering you're not going to let me pay for my lunch, the least you can do is tell me what you have planned," she coaxed.

Leaning back on his chair, his arms clasped firmly behind his head, Jack grinned at her. "Nice try princess but not going to happen. It's a surprise," he countered, his tone resolute.

Sighing, she leant back in her chair. "Fine, I'll just ring my Dad and ask him if he could come pick me up," she teased, pulling her phone out of her pocket.

Jack leant forward as the waitress placed their orders in front of them. "You and I both know you won't do that," he scoffed.

Raising her eyebrow, Elsa looked at him, watching as he slowly took a bite of his hamburger, his eyes fixed on her. "Is that so Jackson?, do tell me why won't I ring my Dad?," she smirked.

"Simple, you like me too much," Jack shot back, running a hand through his tousled hair.

Elsa groaned, scrunching up a spare napkin and throwing it at Jack. "Don't get too cocky Jack, this is only the first date," she pointed out, chuckling.

….-X-...

Jack grinned. He'd come up with a rough plan for their date on Tuesday night after deciding to bring Elsa to Brevik. All through their lunch she tried to coax him to reveal his plans. Trying everything from flattery, to threats, and playful insults.

Truth be told he was pretty pleased with the date he'd planned. It had been a while since he had last visited the popular ski town. Clicking on the town's website he'd discovered the winter carnival was on. Thinking it would be a nice, relaxed day where him and Elsa could just enjoy each others company without the worry of someone seeing them.

After finishing their lunch, he led her towards the main street. Slowly they made their way along the footpath. Elsa sticking close to his side as they ducked in and out of various stores. Her eyes lighting up at the sight of a cuddly toy penguin wearing a scarf with 'Brevik' stitched onto it. Jack had somehow managed to divert her attention long enough to purchase the cute souvenir for her.

Once outside the store he'd presented her with the gift. Her mouth had burst into a delighted smile as she pulled the toy into her arms, thanking him.

Eventually they reached the town square to find an assortment of stalls, selling everything from homemade jewellery, plants, art and crafts as well as secondhand books. Elsa had stopped to ooh and ahh at a delicate pair of handmade earrings in the shape of a star. Jack had stood by, patiently waiting whilst she got into an animated discussion with the jewellery maker before purchasing the earrings.

"Jack look!," she shrieked, grasping his hand and leading him towards a horse drawn sleigh. Her eyes softening upon glimpsing the ornate white sled.

Grinning, Jack handed over a $20. Gently assisting her into the sleigh as they settled down, a blanket wrapped over their laps as the handler sets off. Taking them for a relaxing trot around the main shopping district.

Upon finishing their sleigh ride Jack led her back to the car. Pulling open his phone he typed down the address he'd saved into the car navigation system. Carefully following the directions until they arrived at a restaurant and gallery on the banks of a lake a short drive from the main street.

…..-X-...

"Jack, this place is beautiful!," Elsa exclaimed, taking in the view of the frozen lake nestled amongst snow-capped trees.

Grinning, Jack locked the car. "It is," he murmured, his eyes not leaving Elsa.

Blushing she turned her head, focusing her eyes on the winter wonderland in front of her. She could hear the sounds of dogs barking in the distance, and signs pointing towards a restaurant.

As she walked alongside Jack, their shoulders colliding as they walked down the path, avoiding the crowds. Jack's hand once again finding it's way to rest lightly on her back as he guided her towards a section on the side of the lake which featured a display of intricately carved ice sculptures.

"You've got to admit, it's pretty cool," Jack grinned, standing beside her as they examined a polar bear carved out of ice.

"Yeah, it's pretty…-," Elsa looked at Jack, who was standing beside the polar bear statue, poking his tongue out at her. "Oh come on Jack, cool because it's ice. You're going to have to do better than that," she teased, skipping ahead to the next statue.

"Not fair Elsa," pouted Jack, throwing one last look at the polar bear before coming to stand beside her at the next statue. "You, my dear, are one tough woman to impress."

"Yet you persist, which either means I'm worth it, or you're just stubborn," she quipped, gently nudging Jack in the chest.

Shaking his head, a strand of hair falling over his eye as he bowed his head, mumbling something which she couldn't understand.

"I'm sorry, what was that?," she asked, tilting her head.

"Nevermind," Jack muttered, lifted his head, the tinge of blush evident on his pale cheeks. "I'll tell you later...maybe."

Looking at Jack, she desperately wanted to know what he'd mumbled, but decided to not press the issue. Instead she redirected her attention to making her way through the sculptures. The skill involved in creating such beautiful work amazed her.

She felt a tug on her hand, looking down Jack had gripped her hand. "I've got something else planned," he said.

Smiling she followed Jack as he led her to a different part of the lake. Her eyes widened as two dog sleds tied to a pack of Siberian Huskies stood in front of them. Her mouth dropped open, "Jack, no!," she gasped. "This is too much."

Laughing he pulled her along, "No it's not, it will be fun" he urged.

…-X-...

Jack let out a sigh of relief. The dog sled rides ran their last ride at 5pm. They'd been cutting it fine arriving at 4:30pm. Thankfully the handler had one free ride left and would be able to take Jack and Elsa out at 5pm for the 10 minute run around the small lake.

Handing over the money, Jack led Elsa to a small stand selling hot chocolate to pass the time. Strands of hair had come out of her braid and were now blowing in the soft winter wind. He watched as she slowly sipped the hot drink before letting out a small laugh.

"What?," he asked, looking around. "What's so funny?,"

Elsa chuckled, digging inside her pocket before pulling out a tissue. "You have a hot chocolate moustache," she pointed out.

Blushing he ran his tongue over his lips. "How about now?," he asked, looking at her.

Sighing she leaned in. "Let me," she murmured, gently dabbing at his lips before pulling back, her eyes briefly catching his before she pulled back. "Right, it's all gone."

"Oh, err, thanks," he stammered, checking his watch. "We better get back to the dogs."

Jack sat himself down on the dog sled, his legs wide open. He could feel his heart pounding as Elsa sat in front of him, edging herself so that she was resting against his chest as per the handlers instructions. Wrapping his arms tightly around Elsa's waist he pulled her close.

"If you're not comfortable like this then we can do something else," he whispered.

Tilting her head to face him, her eyes flicked between his eyes and his hands. "No, it's okay Jack, really, it's fine," she vowed.

The handler gave the word, directing the dogs on a course around the lake. Jack buried his head on Elsa's shoulder. Her shrieks of laughter ringing through his ears. Looking down he felt a soft squeeze on his hands as Elsa placed her small hands on top of his, Her gloved hands entwining with his.

"That was amazing!," Elsa exclaimed, a smile lighting up her face as she turned to thank Jack. "I can't believe I've never done that before."

Jack looked at her, smiling at the spring in her step as they made their way towards the nearby restaurant for dinner.

…-X-...

Elsa smiled, looking up from her meal at Jack as he dug into his lasagne. The restaurant he'd brought her to was a nice and cozy offering a great view of the lake. Once again he'd refused to allow her to pay for her meal. Joking that when he runs out of money he'll come to her for a loan.

"You okay?," he asked, looking up and catching her gaze.

"Never better," she smiled, taking a sip of her wine.

After finishing their meal they made their way back down to the lake. Jack led her to a quiet, less populated area as they waited for the fireworks to start. As soon as the clock had hit 7pm the show had started.

Lighting up the sky in a variety of colours. Elsa couldn't help being amazed. There was always something enjoyable about fireworks. Oohing and aahing as patterns darted around the sky.

"You're worth it," Jack whispered, his mouth grazing her ear.

She turned to face him. His eyes were looking at her, a smile on his mouth as he tugged on a strand of hair. "What do you mean?," she asked.

Stepping closer, his eyes focused on hers. "You asked me what I said earlier, by the ice sculptures," he explained. "I said you're worth it."

Her mind travelled back to earlier as she recalled what had been said. "Oh...oh," she blushed, watching as his arms slowly crept around her back, pulling her closer to him. "Jack, I…," she began.

"Elsa, can you let me say this, please, before I lose my nerve?," he interrupted, glancing down at the ground before looking back into her eyes.

She nodded, feeling her heart beat faster.

Jack opened his mouth, letting out a deep breath. "Elsa I'm in love with you," he admitted. "I've been crazy, stupidly in love with you since the moment I first saw you eight years ago. I never meant to annoy you, it's just in the past whenever I got close to talking to you I always lost my nerve and turned into a complete, hopeless idiot. But it's you, you're the reason I never bothered to date other girls, because I always held onto this crazy idea that one day I'd be able to convince you that I'm not a complete idiot, and maybe, just maybe you'd see me for who I am," he declared.

Elsa could feel the smile on her face widening as she looked at Jack who was biting his lip, his eyes flicking between her eyes and lips. "Jack, I..," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

She felt like her heart was going to explode from her chest as she tightened her arms around his neck. Tilting her head as she slowly leant in, her eyes focused on his. She could feel the softness of his breath on her lips as she shut her eyes and kissed him.

Smiling into the kiss as Jack's arms moved to tighten their hold on her. Slowly moving one hand to the back of his head, cupping it as she deepened the kiss. His lips felt softer and gentler than she had expected. She felt her body relaxing, all her doubts and insecurities melting away as it felt so right, being in his arms, kissing him.

Bashfully they pulled apart, smiling at each other as she rested her head on his shoulder. "I like you Jack," she confessed. "I mean, I like you as more than a friend. I like, like you."

"I know," he teased, placing a kiss on her forehead. "After all, I am irresistible."

Reaching her hand up, Elsa gently swatted Jack on the head. "Shut up," she murmured. "Don't make me regret telling you that."

Jack chuckled, loosening his grip on her. "You're stuck with me," he teased. "That said, sadly we should probably think about heading home. It's almost 8 and we want you home before your parents send out a search party."

She nodded, grabbing Jack's hand, entwining their fingers as they walked back to his car.

…-X-...

It took every ounce of Jack's willpower to not leap into the air and shout to the world that Elsa had kissed him. Gingerly he touched his lips.

Now as he looked down at their entwined hands, her confession that she liked him as well. Everything about this day had been perfect.

The drive back to Arendelle had been relaxed. Elsa had cuddled the toy penguin he'd bought her. The closer he got to Arendelle, the heavier his heart felt. He wasn't ready for this day to be over, to say goodbye to her.

Slowly he inched the car towards her neighbours house. Turning the engine off as he turned to look at her. "So," he began. "This is the part I'm not as keen on."

Slowly she unbuckled her belt, slipping her penguin into the paper bag. "Jack, I've had the best day, and night that I've had in a long time," she said, reaching over to grab his hand. "Thank you, for today, and for the last few weeks. Thank you, for not giving up on me, for getting me to see you, the real you."

He smiled, reaching over to wrap his arms around her, gently placing a kiss on the top of her head. "Jamie did warn you that I don't give up easily, and you're worth it. I've known for a long time that you are worth it," he whispered."Besides, I meant what I said earlier. You're stuck with me now."

"Thank you," she cried, leaning over to plant one last kiss on his lips before pulling apart and exiting the car.

Jack watched as she slowly trudged up the driveway and into her house before driving off. He knew that their friends, and his cousin would want to know how their date went, but for tonight he wanted to keep the information between him and Elsa.

After all, he'd waited eight years for that moment. His friends could wait a few more hours to find out that he'd kissed her.

**A/N- Squee. I can not tell you all how happy I am to write and post this chapter. I know a few of you were disappointed that poor Jack got so close to his kiss in chapter 13 only to be interrupted. Believe me, it was hard to write that, but to be fair, Jack's been in love with her for 8 years. Elsa has only just started to realise that she truly cares for Jack. I had to give them a more romantic first kiss then in a car which can be slightly awkward what with the steering wheel/ park break/ gear knob etc.**

Some of you have wondered if Lana and Fred are based on real people. The answer is yes. Lana's based loosely off of a very special woman.

**Thank you to all who review for your comments/ reviews/ time spent reading. Your support makes my day :)**

**Aliya- I can't reply to your reviews, but I want to say thank you so much- your well thought out responses always bring me a smile.**

**As always Keep Calm and Ship Jelsa **


	16. Chapter 16

The past three weeks had been some of the happiest of Jack's life. Despite the secretive nature of their relationship, he and Elsa had still managed to engage in some normalcy. Small things such as sitting together in class, her hand entwined in his under the desk. Stolen kisses amongst the corridors of their university. Texts sent during the days they were apart and long hours spent chatting online.

He joked that Elsa was becoming quite adept at lying about her whereabouts on the weekends. Elsa on the other hand preferred to refer to it as 'stretching the truth,'. She maintained that all she was doing was telling her parents she was meeting with students as part of a study group. After all, it was true that the people she was meeting _were _students and sometimes they _did_ discuss their subjects. Her tone would always get so serious as she held up her hand, waving it about as if to further her point. Jack would laugh, pulling her closer to him, nuzzling his head on her shoulder, waiting for her to give in and swat him for getting her riled up.

Their friends had continued to be supportive. Lana had gone to visit Elsa at work the day after their date. From what Elsa had said she'd refused to leave the counter until she'd received a full replay of the date. Jamie had taken to joking about being the fifth wheel. Especially since his friends were now coupled up and would relax, their bodies connecting be it by lips, hands or just the simplest of touches. Although happy for his friends, he couldn't resist teasing Jack, who he claimed to be even more lovestruck now that the object of his affection had finally fallen for him.

…-X-...

Elsa shut the door, her messenger bag slamming against her thighs as she went to make her way from the garage to her room. Her walk slow and stiff. The result of falling too many times on her backside whilst ice skating. Silently she cursed Jack. It had been his idea to go skating after she finished her shift at work. Elsa hadn't the heart to tell him that skating wasn't exactly one of her skills. It had taken her third rather clumsy fall for him to take her hand in his, claiming her incapable of skating without his assistance. Still, despite the fact that she could feel the bruises forming, she had to admit the kisses he'd prescribed to help her 'feel better' had felt nice.

The house was abuzz. Anna had invited Rapunzel, Flynn and Kristoff over and the four of them were gathered round a table competing in a game of Pictionary. She gave a quick wave of greeting. Politely declining the groups offer to join them in the next round. Claiming that she had a date with a warm bubble bath prior to making a start on her homework.

Slowly she pulled her belongings out her bag. Her eyes caught sight of a text from Jack, reminding her that he had no more hockey games and would be free Saturday afternoons if she could manage to sneak away. Gathering her pyjamas and robe she made her way to the bathroom.

She could feel the stress of the week, fade away as she slipped into the warm bath. The bubbles resting at her chin. Her mind went to the weekend. She was rostered on to work from 9 until 4pm on Saturday, but after that she could probably excuse herself to catch up with Jack.

…-X-...

Elsa groaned. It had been a long, tiring day at work. She'd been left in charge of acting as trainee to the two new staff members. Marie who had been hired to replace Collette, and Rapunzel's partner Flynn who had been hired to work part time. Despite the friendly nature of both new team members, it had proven tiring for Elsa out on the floor. Especially when coupled with the increase in customers stemming from the annual performing arts festival which was being held at the nearby entertainment complex.

Jack had called her as she left work, eager to catch up, if only for a quick walk around a park. Elsa had reluctantly declined. Overtired from the week and work. Instead she'd promised to make time to see him on Sunday. His tone had perked up at the promise of catching up the following day. Stating that they needed to go check out the latest animated movie.

Opening the front door, she caught sight of Anna sprawled on the couch, casually scrolling Tumblr whilst re-watching Mean Girls for the umpteenth time.

"Don't you ever get bored of that movie?," she joked, casually leaning against the doorframe as she untied her bun, letting her long hair fall free down her back.

Crossing her arms in front of her, Anna pouted. "It's not possible to get bored of the classics Elsa," she sang, poking her tongue out.

Elsa laughed, she had to admit, the movie was quite good. It was a staple on sister bonding nights. Her and Anna would curl up on the couch, a large block of chocolate between them and watch the movie. Quoting out loud their favourite lines. She remembered the time when it first came out and Anna had declared that Wednesdays had to be 'pink day', just like in the movie.

The sudden change of expression on Anna's face startled her. The normally happy go lucky girl's smile turning to a frown as she looked at Elsa. "Dad's looking for you," she warned, her voice low. "He's been in a foul mood all afternoon."

Elsa felt the lump form in her throat. "Probably work related," she guessed, running a finger through her hair.

"Elsa?," her mum called, poking her head out from the kitchen. "Your dad's looking for you honey."

"I heard," she answered, giving her mum a bleak smile. "Any idea what it's about?,"

Shaking her head, her mum looked at her. "I think it's probably best you speak to your father," she explained. "He's a bit concerned."

Elsa nodded, turning on her heels and heading to her room. Closing the door she slowly changed out of her work uniform. Placing the discarded clothes in her hamper before sliding into a comfy pair of jeans and her green hoodie.

A knock on the door caused her to jump. The monotonous tone of her father called from behind the door. "Elsa, we need to talk."

Gulping, she opened the door, revealing the imposing form of her father, his face flushed. Brushing past her, he perched himself on the corner of her desk. His arms folded across his face as he motioned her to sit.

"Elsa, over the past few weeks your mother and I have noticed a change in you. A change we don't necessarily appreciate," he began. "Your attitude towards your work, and studies has dropped."

"Dropped, how?," Elsa interrupted, furrowing her brows as she looked at him.

Clearing his throat, Walt continued. "As I was saying, we've picked up on a few subtle changes. Take for instance going out to study dinners, giving us only the simplest of information and then coming home later than is appropriate. Or the fact that your work behaviour has been lacking. You've been changing shifts for no apparent reason, refusing to stay back longer when required. We've also noticed an increased time spent away from the house. Frankly Elsa, this behaviour is not acceptable. Not for a future CEO and not for my daughter."

Elsa could feel her stomach churning. "Not appropriate?," she protested, throwing her hands up in frustration. "All I do is work, and study. I have no life. Sure I've changed shifts, but I've not missed hours. I've completed all my rostered hours even if they weren't on my rostered days. You're really going to get mad at me for changing shifts, or joining a study group?."

"May I suggest you watch your tone?," snarled Walt, clenching his jaw. "I will not be spoken to like this in my own home."

Elsa looked at him, a surge of adrenaline fuelled by exhaustion and anger running through her veins. "Fine, I'll leave," she snapped, grabbing her handbag. Opening her wardrobe, she found a pair of old sneakers, hastily slipping them on her feet.

"Leave?," repeated her father. "You will do no such thing. Honestly Elsa, what has gotten into you. You're a good girl, I know it, you know it, but this behaviour of yours is not good."

"A good girl?," Elsa cried. "You really believe I'm no longer a 'good girl. All because I dare to join a study group, and make one mistake in coming home late. Face it Dad, I have far less freedom than Anna has. She gets to study what she wants, works less hours and actually has a social life. I get none of that despite the fact I am the oldest and have always done what you have wanted."

Elsa tightened the grip on her handbag as she brushed past her father. A part of her was shocked at the way she was behaving. Knowing that it would only make her situation worse, but she didn't care. Blame it on being overtired, overworked and frustrated. Passing her mum on the stairs, she gave her a weak smile.

"Elsa Kim Blanchard, you will get back here right now," ordered Walt, thundering down the stairs behind her. "Your mother has dinner cooking, you will not disrespect us."

Elsa spun on her heels. "Well then, I guess my dinner will have to wait in the oven. I'm done. I need to get out of here, I've had a long day, a long week. Besides, clearly I'm nothing but a big disappointment so consider this me giving you yet another reason to be ashamed of me Dad," she snapped.

She could hear the sound of her father angrily speaking to her mother. Their voices harsh and rushed. No doubt her mum was trying to calm her father down, to appease him. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Anna, her strawberry blonde hair flying behind her as she hurried out of the way.

Digging in her handbag, she pulled out her keys. Behind her, she could hear her father calling her name but she didn't stop. Instead she yanked the door open, pulling it shut behind her as she stormed towards her car.

It wasn't until she'd gotten round the corner did she realise she had nowhere to go. Pulling over, she put the car into park and called Jack. He picked up on the fifth ring.

'_Hey,' _his husky voice sounded down the phone.

"Hey, I know it's late minute and all, but can we catch up?," she sniffled, wiping back a tear. "I need to see you."

'_Of course. Meet me at the Regent cinemas in Corona. I'll leave right away," _ Jack replied, the sound of keys jingling in the background.

"Thanks," she breathed down the phone. "I'll see you soon."

…..-X-...

Jack grinned as the familiar sight of Elsa's blue Honda pulled into the cinema car park. Exiting his car, he waved her down. He'd been surprised when she'd called him a few short minutes ago. When they'd spoken earlier she'd mentioned feeling exhausted. However his surprise had changed to concern when he heard the brittleness in her voice. She'd sounded like she was close to crying.

Exiting her car, she gave him a weak smile before leaning to kiss him on the cheek. He could sense that she was trying her best to appear composed, and unfazed by whatever had made her so upset.

"Come here," he coaxed, pulling her towards him.

Willingly she obeyed him. Shuffling into his open arms. He wrapped his arms around her waist. Standing in silence, his hand stroking her hair until he felt her her relax. Her arms reaching to wrap around his neck as she let out a small sob.

"I had to get out, I can't stand it," she sobbed, her hand reaching to stroke his hair.

Reaching his thumb out, he wiped at the tears that had formed in her eyes. "Get your handbag and lock your car. We're going for a drive," he muttered.

As they drove, Jack could hear the soft sniffles coming from Elsa. Whatever had gone on had her shaken up and he didn't like it. Reaching over, his hand opened the glove compartment. Pulling out a small pack of tissues and handing them to her. He drove aimlessly. Not even knowing where he was going until his car hit the edge of the suburbs, where the city gave way to the hills that dotted the city's east.

Expertedly he drove the car around the winding roads, passing by the exit points for various small hills towns. They had been driving for thirty minutes. Elsa had remained quiet, save for a few waning sobs. Jack had taken to cracking a few lame jokes, each time he'd laugh a little bit louder, as if they were the funniest thing he'd heard all day. Lame as his jokes were, they seemed to do the trick. Elsa's small hand had reached over to briefly squeeze his leg.

Finally they came to rest on a hill overlooking the city and suburbs. Clamouring into the back seat, he'd pulled Elsa with him. Wrapping his arms and legs around her as she laid back against his chest. His fingers entwining with hers as he nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck.

"When you're ready," he's murmured, gently pressing a soft kiss to her jawline.

"Jack," her voice had cracked. Tilting her head to look at him, fresh tears stemming from her eyes as she broke down.

His grip on Elsa had tightened. Her hands had reached for his sweater, bunching the fabric under her fingers before relaxing. Gently he stroked her hair, listening intently as she replayed the argument with her father, and the pressure she felt to be perfect. His eyes had widened, suddenly all the quirks that people associated with Elsa. Her reserved nature, social isolation made sense. For all her life she'd been striving to be the perfect daughter. Jack wished more than ever that he could shake Mr Blanchard, to encourage him to see the wonderful, beautiful, intelligent daughter he already had, and the way his actions had come to hurt her.

"Why not Anna,?" he'd asked, trailing a finger up her arms. "She's smart, friendly and more than capable."

Shaking her head, Elsa had looked at him. "Anna's too happy, too free spirited. I couldn't let her be raised like I was. She'd hate the corporate life, sitting down in long meetings, buried by paperwork. No, that's not for Anna," she explained.

"So you're telling me you would rather be miserable yourself, work long hours, in a career chosen for you. Live for 21 years where until recently your only friendship and socialisation came from your family and the fake bullshit that goes on at business functions. To be in a position where you have to lie in order to go out and have fun with me, and our friends," he began. "Elsa, that's not a life. You deserve happiness as well, you know it, I know it and Anna knows it. You can't tell me that Anna is happy about this?."

He felt Elsa let out a loud sigh, her hands tightened their grip on his. "I know," she admitted. "It's what has to be done though, to keep Anna happy. Surely you'd do the same to keep Emily happy?,"

It was Jack's turn to let out a loud exhale. Resting his chin on Elsa's head, his hands curled around hers. "I would," he mumbled. "I owe it to her, after all, it's my fault she's grown up without our Mum."

…-X-...

Elsa had felt the shift in Jack's attitude almost instantly. His calm, soothing voice was now melancholy. Sitting up, she shifted herself so that she was now facing him. The normal twinkle in his eyes replaced with sadness. Sitting back she pulled him to lie against her chest. He'd provided her with the comfort she needed, and now it was her turn to do the same for him.

"I'm not sure I understand," she whispered, her hand brushing through his tousled hair.

She'd felt him sigh, his hands absent-mindedly running up and down the length of her legs. "It's my fault," he began. "My mum's death. It was my cousin Thia's fifteenth birthday and I was in charge of holding onto her present. Mum was busy with Emily. Only thing is, I was too caught up with my stupid action hero toys that I forgot. Hence when we got to my uncle's house, she realised I'd left the present at home, and had to go back. If I'd not forgotten, she'd not have been on the road, and she'd not have been hit by the idiot in the speeding car who ran the red light."

Elsa let out a gasp. She'd known that Jack's mum had died in a car crash, leaving him and his younger sister to be raised by his uncle and aunt, however the circumstances surrounding her death had always remained a mystery. "How old were you?," she asked, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist.

Jack paused, moving his hand to grip at her elbow. "I was ten. Emily was two," he replied, his voice croaky. "We moved in with my uncle immediately. There was never any doubt in his mind that we would live with him. Even though I was a complete brat for the first few months. I treated them like shit, the only one who was safe from my moods was Em. Think that's why my uncle got me into hockey. Said it'd be a way for me to channel my moods in a more positive way."

Elsa frowned, tilting his head so he had to look at her. "Jack, you were ten years old. There is no way you were in anyway responsible for what happened to your mum. The fault lies with the driver who hit her for breaking the road rules. Not you," she concluded.

She felt Jack wriggle. Moving to rest his head on her chest, his fingers curled up in her hoodie. They sat in silence for a while, his head on her chest, and her stroking his hair.

Finally, she caught sight of the beginning of his familiar lopsided grin forming as his eyes noticed where his head was lying. "I like the view from here," he smirked, his eyes flicking between Elsa's own eyes and her chest.

Reaching out her hand, she swatted him. Failing to hold back a shy smile. Her hand moved to gently grip Jack's chin, tilting it slightly before leaning in and kissing him. She felt Jack wriggle, breaking the kiss and coming to sit beside her, his back against the seat.

Cocking her head she looked at him, before his hand shot out, pulling her to straddle his lap, his hands reaching to cup the back of her head as he deepened the kiss. She felt his tongue brush against her lips. Parting her lips, she gave him entrance. One hand looped around his neck, the other resting on his chest.

Pulling apart, she rested her forehead against his. His strong hands were gently caressing her. Trailing the length of her torso. "You make everything better, you know that?," she murmured.

…..-X-...

Jack frowned as he navigated the car back into the suburban roads. After spending ninety minutes curled up in the car with Elsa, they'd both agreed they had to return home. After all, once they factored in travelling time, it had been three hours since Elsa had stormed out of her family home in anger.

Much as neither of them wanted to separate, they both knew the had to. Besides, they still had plans to meet up the following day. The drive back to the Corona cinemas was quiet. Jack knew that Elsa was worried about going home, having to face her dad who would no doubt be furious.

"It will be okay El," he noted, reaching over to squeeze her leg. "Besides, you know you only have to text me and I'll call you, or get online to chat with you."

Pulling into the cinema car park, the parks next to Elsa's car had since been occupied. Reluctantly he parked the car. Getting out to run and open the door for Elsa. He watched as she slowly climbed out the car. Biting her lip as he slipped an arm around her waist and walked her to her car.

He could feel her stiffen as they reached her car. Gently he pulled her towards him, wrapping his arms firmly around her waist. "Tell you what, I'll follow you home. Once you get home I'll head off. You will be okay, and remember I'm only a phone call away," he cried.

Slowly her arms moved to wrap around his neck. Her eyes glistened with fresh tears as she nodded. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Anytime baby," he remarked, a wide grin forming on his face. "Besides, it's not been that bad of a night. I got to rest my head on your boobs which is something I've wanted to do for years."

"Jack!," she scolded, pulling apart to playfully punch his arm. "You always have to go and ruin a sweet moment."

Grinning, he reached for her, pulling her back to him. "Yeah, but that's what makes you love me," he smirked, tickling her.

Turning to look at him, her eyes now bright from laughter. Slowly she stepped closer to him, pulling him close to her again as she kissed him. He softened, wrapping his arms around her, as he returned the kiss.

"Go," he urged, his hand reaching to squeeze her bottom. "Trust me, you have to go now. Otherwise I won't be able to let you go."

Elsa nodded, reaching up to give him one last quick kiss before getting in her car. He sighed, reluctantly walking back to his own car. Starting the car up, he followed her. Flashing his lights at her as they reached her house before continuing on his drive home.

**A/N- Thank you all for your wonderful, supportive reviews. It seems we all liked the events that happened in the last chapter which makes me happy. I had a lot of fun writing that chapter. It took me a while to research and write, but it was a lot of fun. Hope you all have a wonderful week.**

**Keep Calm and Ship Jelsa. **


End file.
